Cómo conquistar a un Gryffindor y no morir en el intento
by The crow over the window
Summary: Después de haber admitido que estaba enamorado de Harry, Severus Snape debe pasar al segundo paso: encontrar una forma de conquistarlo. Y por Merlín si sabía lo difícil que sería eso. (Continuación de "Las etapas antes del amor")
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando ya se estaban perdiendo todas las esperanzas de que volviera, aparezco con la continuación de mi fic (?**

 **Hola, aquí Crow con la secuela de "Las etapas antes del amor". Antes que nada, tengo que agradecer a todas las personas que estuvieron de acuerdo con la secuela. ¡Muchísimas gracias! n.n**

 **Este fic va a ser un poco más... oscuro que el anterior, pero prometo no dejar de lado el humor y, lo más importante, el romance.**

 **Bien, sin nada más productivo o interesante que decir, pasemos al fic. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **Advertencia: este fic sigue una línea argumental un tanto diferente a la de los libros, por lo que es un semi-AU. También, y por obvio que parezca, este fic es sobre la pareja Snarry, por lo que a quien no le guste no está obligado a leer.**

 **Este fic es una continuación de mi fanfic anterior, pero no es tan necesario el leerlo para entender la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Nop, Harry Potter no es mío. En caso contrario, Sirius, Remus, Fred, Tonks y Severus no hubieran muerto. Todavía no me decido si hubiera matado a Dumbledore, pero lo más seguro que sí.**

 **En todo caso, la obra le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y la historia que están leyendo, a mí.**

* * *

 **Cómo conquistar a un Gryffindor y vivir para contarlo**

 **Capítulo 1:** **Las ideas del vejete no siempre son tan buenas**

Los días de junio pasaban rápidamente. Estaban solo a dos días de acabar el año escolar, y era algo que Severus esperaba con ansias. Necesitaba ordenar sus ideas y (más que nada) sus sentimientos.

Pero, antes de obtener su merecido descanso, debía ver lo que precisaba Dumbledore de él.

\- ¿Quería verme, señor?- pregunto cuando entró al despacho del director, sintiendo una especie de dejá-vu ante la situación.

\- ¡Ah, Severus!, pasa. Debemos hablar de un tema muy importante- dijo Dumbledore con su usual tono y sonrisa cálida. Aun así, una alarma en la mente del Slytherin le dejo en claro que algo iba a pasar.

Tomó asiento, fingiendo una calma que no sentía. La alarma en su mente le advertía que no recibiría su tan merecido descanso.

\- Tengo entendido que la relación entre Harry y tú ha mejorado notablemente estas semanas- comento con tono casi aprobatorio.

Snape soltó un bufido. ¿Solo por eso lo había citado? ¿Para hablar de la mejoría en su relación?

En verdad, la relación entre él y Harry había mejorado bastante desde que él se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado del ojiverde, y dejado de comportarse como un bastardo en consecuencia. Incluso había llegado a revelarle al muchacho la razón de por qué se había convertido al bando de la luz (lo había confesado con nerviosismo, casi convencido de que después de decirle ello el joven ya no querría hablarle y lo odiaría mucho más que antes; pero él lo había tomado con relativa calma e incluso le había agradecido el habérselo dicho).

Aun así, algo le decía que este no era el único motivo por el cual había sido llamado.

\- Sí, la relación entre ambos se ha vuelto... menos tensa, por así decirlo- respondió, intentando no sonar tan complacido por ello.

Por la sonrisa que el anciano director le dirigió supo que había fallado en su intento.

\- Entonces, no te importará que te asigne una pequeña misión para estas vacaciones- comento el director.

Severus suspiro, frustrado. Allí iba su tiempo de paz y reflexión.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunto con tono seco.

\- ¡Alegra esa cara, Severus! ¡Estoy seguro que esta misión te gustara!- declaro Dumbledore. Snape se permitió hacer una mueca de desacuerdo-. Veras, este año he pensado enviar a Harry directamente a Grimmauld Place por su seguridad, por lo que me harías un gran favor si te convirtieras en su guardián- le explicó.

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. La idea no le desagradaba del todo, pero se olía que había gato encerrado.

\- ¿Por qué no lo hacen Black o Lupin?- cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

\- Ambos tienen asignadas misiones muy importantes- respondió el director sin entrar en detalles.

Snape gruño por lo bajo. Había olvidado que Black había sido absuelto de todos sus cargos tras la captura de los mortifagos en el Departamento de Misterios, en donde se logró demostrar que no era un seguidor del Señor Tenebroso y que no había asesinado a Pettigrew.

Suponía que éste había estado ansioso por cualquier misión que demostrara su valía, pero se le hacía difícil creer que no se hubiera ofrecido a una misión que demostraría las dos cosas que tanto le importaban: que podía cuidar de su ahijado y que era alguien útil para la Orden.

Definitivamente, ahí había gato encerrado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me oculta, Dumbledore?- exigió saber. Cualquier atisbo de sonrisa desapareció del rostro del anciano.

\- Harry no será el único bajo tu protección, Severus- revelo-. También deberás proteger a sus amigos... y a Draco Malfoy.

\- ¿QUÉ?- exclamo Snape, levantándose tan rápido de la silla que la tiró al suelo.

No lo malentiendan, quería mucho a su ahijado y, si por él fuera, lo mandaría lejos de toda esa locura y de la influencia de su padre y el Lord Oscuro; pero, ¿qué Dumbledore también buscara influenciarlo y mezclarlo en el asunto? Eso sí que no iba a tolerarlo.

\- ¿Qué pretende, Dumbledore? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de Draco?- pregunto con tono peligroso.

\- Mi querido Severus, te juro que yo solo quiero es que el joven Malfoy este seguro- respondió el anciano con total sinceridad.

El pocimista trató de encontrar alguna señal de engaño, mas al no hallarlo volvió a poner la silla en su lugar, y se sentó con los brazos cruzados.

\- Explíquese- exigió sin dejar de ver al anciano de forma penetrante.

\- El joven Malfoy es alguien confundido, mal influenciado por su padre, y está en nuestras manos el poder evitar que su destino vaya por senderos oscuros- declaró el director. El pelinegro soltó un gruñido para mostrarse de acuerdo-. Por eso, creo que es mejor protegerlo y mantenerlo apartado de Voldemort, en un lugar seguro. Y ese lugar, indudablemente, es donde tú te encuentres, a quien él le tiene respeto y, sobre todo, cariño y confianza- concluyó.

\- ¿Y cómo cree que haré para convencerlo de que vaya conmigo a dónde sea?- cuestionó Severus.

\- En eso, mi estimado amigo, no puedo ayudarte.

Y con esas palabras, el director dio por concluida la reunión.

* * *

Ya pasaba la medianoche cuando las llamas de la chimenea del despacho de Severus se transformaron en verdes. La visita que estaba esperando llegó, como él lo había previsto, de forma puntual.

\- Me alegra que hayas podido venir- saludó a la figura encapuchada con un tono que parecía contradecir sus palabras, pero que su interlocutora no dio importancia.

\- Dame una razón por lo que deba hacerte caso, y no desaparezca esta misma noche del país junto con Draco- exigió Narcisa Malfoy, quitándose la capucha que la cubría con un simple gesto y aferrando fuertemente su varita. Se veía como una madre serpiente defendiendo a su cría.

Severus supo entonces que sólo bastaba una palabra, correcta o incorrecta, para que ella se decidiera.

\- Te ofrezco protección, Cissy. Protección para Draco, y para ti, si quieres tomarla- respondió Severus con calma.

\- ¿Protección?- repitió la mujer entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Qué protección podríamos recibir abandonando el lado del Señor Tenebroso y uniéndonos al de Dumbledore?, ¿qué protección habría para Draco entre aquellos que lo detestan y desconfiaran de él? Lo que nos ofreces, Severus, es cambiar una prisión por otra- soltó, furiosa.

\- Puedes llamarlo así, si te apetece, pero no olvides que me tienes a mí para proteger a Draco- repuso Snape, conservando la calma-. Si te quedas del lado del Señor Tenebroso, Draco recibirá la Marca, y a partir de allí será poco y nada lo que podré hacer en su ayuda. Y si escapas, te arriesgas a que los encuentren tarde o temprano. Y sabes que el Lord no es compasivo con los disidentes- continuo.

Narcisa retrocedió ante las palabras del pocimista. Era cierto. Si seguía del lado del Innombrable, su pequeño dragón recibiría la Marca Tenebrosa, y su destino quedaría sellado para siempre. Si, por otro lado, huía del país, ¿qué le garantizaba que, más temprano que tarde, los encontraran? Y su amigo tenía razón: su Lord no tenía compasión con los desertores.

Dejando caer su máscara de furia, la mujer cayó de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar.

\- No sé qué hacer, Severus, sólo deseo que este a salvo- sollozó. Snape se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre su hombro de forma cariñosa.

\- Confía en mí; sabes que quiero lo mejor para mi ahijado- pidió, y la mujer asintió, aferrándose a la túnica del único amigo que le quedaba-. Ahora, será mejor que te levantes y vuelvas a poner esa máscara impasible marca Black de la que tanto te enorgulleces. Falta alguien en esta reunión- advirtió, ayudándola a pararse mientras ella se secaba las lágrimas.

Apenás acababa de decir eso cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

Severus fue a abrir, esperando que la reunión que tenía planeada no terminara con alguien herido.

* * *

Harry bajaba por las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras, vigilando que nadie se acercará por el Mapa del Merodeador. Decir que estaba sorprendido porque Severus lo hubiera citado a esa hora en su despacho era poco.

Si bien su relación había mejorado demasiado esas semanas tras haberlo ayudado con el asunto de su padrino, Harry todavía no sabía cómo actuar con él. Seguía siendo el mismo hombre antipático, sarcástico e inexpresivo que conocía, pero a su vez había comenzado a verlo con otra luz al cese de las hostilidades. ¡Si hasta se había disculpado con él!

De todas formas, lo que más lo había sorprendido fue la confesión que le hizo respecto a la profecía, y a su papel determinante para que esta llegara a odios de Voldemort. Le había relatado la historia completa, sin censuras, desde el amor que había sentido por su madre hasta la razón de su cambio de bando. Y Harry no pudo hacer nada menos que perdonarlo. No se había enojado ni muchos menos le culpó por lo que pasó. Simplemente, pensó que ya había pagado con creces su error, y le agradeció su sinceridad.

La pequeña y tímida sonrisa que recibió de parte de su profesor fue lo que le indicó que había hecho lo correcto.

Pero ahora, volviendo al presente, se sentía confundido ante el llamado a su despacho a esas horas. Confundido y nervioso, aunque no sabría decir por qué sentía lo último.

Armándose de valor, tocó la puerta del despacho y aguardo unos segundos antes de que esta se abriera.

\- Entra- pidió Severus, sabiendo que era él aun antes de quitarse la capa.

Harry no tardo en obedecer, retirando su capa y pasando la mirada por el despacho del profesor antes de darse cuenta de que no eran los únicos reunidos allí.

\- ¡Usted!- exclamo entre pasmado y furioso al ver a Narcisa-. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- le pregunto a Snape, quien se había apresurado a retener su brazo incluso antes de que pudiera sacar su varita.

\- Resulta, Potter, que nuestro querido Severus tiene una propuesta interesante para los dos- respondió la rubia con un gesto sarcástico en su rostro. El maestro de Pociones ya estaba arrepintiéndose de haberlos reunidos en la misma habitación.

\- ¿Es verdad?- consultó Harry a su profesor, quien asintió levemente. El muchacho se calmó un poco ante esto, sorprendiendo al mayor al notar el grado de confianza que había conseguido del ojiverde en tan poco tiempo.

\- Ya que ambos están aquí, les contaré la idea que ha tenido Dumbledore- anunció el pocimista, procediendo a relatar la reunión que tuvo horas antes con el director.

\- No entiendo por qué me citaste, Severus. La decisión ya ha sido tomada- dijo Harry una vez que el mayor terminó de hablar.

\- Me pareció... apropiado comentarte la idea de Dumbledore, ya que tú podrías ayudar a proteger a Draco- aclaró Snape.

\- ¡Él! ¿Cómo podría él ayudar a proteger a mi hijo?- inquirió Narcisa con ironía, y Harry no pudo evitar mostrarse de acuerdo.

\- Confió en que... Potter pueda ayudarnos a evitar confrontaciones entre Draco y el resto de los miembros de la Orden y sus amigos- respondió el pocimista-. Si hubiera una confrontación en el momento en que yo no este (y sabemos que es posible que pase), tú no podrás hacer mucho, Cissy. En cambio, Potter podrá evitar que esto suceda- explicó.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro que él intervendrá a favor de Draco?- cuestionó Narcisa, recelosa.

Severus se limitó a posar su mirada en los ojos de Harry, que sintió como se sobrecogía. Sentía la súplica oculta en los ojos negros de su profesor y, por alguna razón, no podía dejar que este sufriera.

\- Lo haré- prometió sin despegar la vista de Severus para que este viera que era sincero.

\- Gracias- susurro el ojinegro para luego voltear a ver a la mujer-. Sera mejor que te prepares, Cissy. Tendrás que reencontrarte con personas de tu pasado.

* * *

 **Y ese ha sido el primer capítulo. ¿Gusto, no gusto? Me encantaría saber tu opinión y, por suerte, hay una manera sencilla y que solo toma unos segundos para hacerlo: dejar un review.**

 **Ahora, ya puesto eso, unas cositas para aclarar: Harry todavía no está enamorado de Severus. Se podría decir que siente "algo", pero esto es más cercano a la amistad que al romance.**

 **Por otro lado, Severus ya sabe que está enamorado de él, pero está en la etapa de "¿y qué hago con esto?", o sea, no sabe qué hacer con sus sentimientos y confesarse es algo que ni ha pasado por su cabeza.**

 **Por suerte, siempre habrá alguien *cofDumbledorecof* dispuesto a ayudarlo** **J** **.**

 **Ahora sí, sin nada más que decir, me despido cordialmente hasta el siguiente capítulo. Bye, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todo el mundo, aquí Crow con el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Antes de empezar, quisiera agradecer a las personas que dejaron reviews. ¡Son de lo mejor!**

 **También, quisiera disculparme por tardar tanto en subir el nuevo capítulo. Simplemente se me acumularon tareas pendientes de varias materias (si de casualidad esto lo lee mi profesor de Historia, déjeme decirle que lo detesto); además que el fin de semana pasado lo pasé sin luz por culpa de una tormenta que hubo en mi ciudad.**

 **Ahora, ya sin nada más que decir, vayamos al capítulo.**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este es un fic Snarry, por lo que trata de una historia de amor entre hombres. Además, tiene una leve (muy leve, por ahora) mención de Wolfstar. Si ninguna de estas parejas te gusta, no te obligaré a quedarte.**

 **Disclaimer: Nop, Harry Potter no es mío. En caso contrario, Sirius, Remus, Fred, Tonks y Severus no hubieran muerto. Todavía no me decido si hubiera matado a Dumbledore, pero lo más seguro que sí.**

 **En todo caso, la obra le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y la historia que están leyendo, a mí.**

* * *

 **Cómo conquistar a un Gryffindor y vivir para contarlo**

 **Capítulo 2:** **La convivencia en Grimmauld Place**

El día de regreso de Hogwarts nunca había sido tan caótico. Entre esquivar a los miembros del ED (y a algunos Slytherin) y tratar de encontrar una cabina vacía para ellos, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse agotado cuando finalmente pudieron sentarse.

\- Ya puedes quitarte la capa- avisó. Segundos después, Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado a su lado.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esta cosa, Potter?- pregunto el rubio, tratando de no parecer muy interesado.

\- Es una reliquia familiar- respondió-. Y, dado a que vamos a pasar todo el verano juntos, te sugeriría que empezaras a llamarnos por nuestro nombres, Draco.

El Slytherin hizo un gesto de desagrado, y señaló a los demás ocupantes del compartimiento.

\- ¿También a ellos los tengo que llamar por sus nombres?- le pregunto, actuando como si no pudieran oírlo.

\- "Ellos" tienen nombres; y te sugeriría que los usaras, Draco- respondió Hermione, visiblemente irritada.

\- Esto no me gusta para nada- comento Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Créeme, no eres el único- dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido.

Harry soltó un suspiro, frustrado. Ya se había figurado que no iba a ser fácil, pero no había caído en cuenta de lo difícil que sería. Si las hostilidades ya aparecían en la ida, no quería ni imaginarse lo que le deparaba el resto del verano.

Pasó su mirada por el compartimiento. Draco estaba a su derecha, del lado de la ventana, con su capa de la invisibilidad sobre sus rodillas para cubrirse rápidamente por si alguien entraba de improviso, y luciendo mucho menos molesto de lo que él había imaginado que se vería. A su izquierda se encontraba Luna, quien se encontraba ensimismada en su lectura de un ejemplar del Quisquilloso, siendo la única persona relajada en el lugar. En el extremo del asiento, un tanto apretujado contra la puerta, estaba Neville, quien pasaba la mirada nerviosamente entre los presentes, para luego desviarla hacia Trevor, quien croaba distraídamente en el regazo de su dueño.

En el asiento contrario, justo frente a Malfoy, estaba Hermione, quien alternaba la mirada entre su libro de Uromancia y el rubio, a quien miraba ceñuda. A su lado e encontraba Ginny y, finalmente, Ron. Ambos pelirrojos veían con desconfianza al Slytherin.

Esperaba que la convivencia con el rubio ayudara a aliviar las tensiones, porque en definitiva no iba a soportar dos meses con esa situación.

Decidido a cortar el silencio (y aunque sabía que se arriesgaba a iniciar una discusión), empezó a hablar sobre un tema neutral: el Quidditch. Si bien no dio paso a una charla amena (eso hubiera sido pedir bastante), por lo menos consiguió un intercambio cortes (aunque ni Hermione ni Luna participaron), que se logró mantener hasta que llegaron a la estación.

Poco antes de bajar del tren, Draco bebió una poción multijugos que lo transformó en un joven pelirrojo y un tanto rechoncho. El plan era que se camuflara como un Weasley hasta que llegaran a Grimmauld Place.

Al bajar del tren, los esperaba una comitiva liderada por Ojoloco y la señora Weasley. Junto a ellos se encontraban Remus Lupin, Tonks, Bill, los gemelos, el señor Weasley, Kingsley, una señora larguirucha y pelirroja que solo podía ser Narcissa Malfoy disfrazada y (para el desconcierto de los menores) Severus Snape.

\- ¡Oh, chicos, que alegría que ya estén aquí!- exclamó la señora Weasley abrazando a cada uno de ellos (incluyendo a Draco) ni bien lo vio.

\- ¿Todo bien, Harry?- le pregunto Remus mientras Narcissa revisaba que su hijo no hubiera sido dañado durante el viaje. Harry asintió, mirando de reojo al pocimista y preguntándose qué hacía allí, aunque el hecho no lo molestaba.

\- Ya tendremos tiempo para esto cuando estemos en el cuartel, tenemos que irnos- rugió Ojoloco, impaciente.

\- Nos vemos en una semana- se despidió Hermione, dándole un abrazo a cada uno (e ignorando magistralmente a Draco en el proceso) antes de dirigirse a donde la esperaban sus padres.

Luna y Neville hicieron otro tanto de lo mismo, y se fueron con sus respectivos familiares. Hermione pasaría primero un tiempo con sus padres antes de unírseles en Grimmauld Place, mientras que a Neville y a Luna los verían cada tanto durante las vacaciones.

\- Vámonos- espetó Moody, dirigiéndose a la salida.

\- La capa, Potter- le pidió Severus.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí!- dijo el pelinegro entregándole la capa. Segundos después, el profesor había desparecido.

Salieron al Londres muggle y emprendieron rumbo hacia el cuartel de la Orden. En todo el camino, Harry no pudo dejar de notar la cercanía de su profesor, notándolo de vez en cuando aunque tuviera puesta la capa. Supuso que estaba perdiendo su eficacia al ser muy vieja. Luego lo consultaría con Hermione, y buscaría la manera de remediarlo.

Mientras tanto, Severus se reprendía el hecho de no haber permanecido invisible todo el tiempo, pero había tenido dos buenas razones por las cuales había actuado de esa manera: la principal, para darle a su ahijado una cara conocida esperándolo al estar su madre bajo una poción multijugos; y la segunda, para que Harry también lo viera. Quería aprovechar cada segundo que podía tener la mirada del chico posada en él antes de que su padrino acaparara toda su atención.

* * *

\- ¿Qué se supone que estamos esperando?- pregunto Draco cuando llegaron frente a Grimmauld Place. Harry recordó momentáneamente la confusión que había sentido el año pasado, poco antes de que le confiaran la ubicación del cuartel.

\- Ya verás- le dijo cando Ojoloco le tendió al rubio y a su madre unos pergaminos con la letra de Dumbledore y la información que él ya conocía.

Después de leer el trozo de papel, madre e hijo dirigieron su mirada de vuelta a los edificios muggle, donde había aparecido (para ellos) de la nada el número 12 de Grimmauld Place en el medio. Draco soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, mientras que Narcissa sólo la dejo ver en un pequeño gesto que desapareció a los pocos segundos.

\- Entremos- ordeno Moody avanzando hacía la entrada, y todos los obedecieron.

Inmediatamente después de entrar, Harry quedo anonadado. La casa se encontraba mucho más limpia, más iluminada y más acogedora que la última vez que la había visto. La mayoría de los retratos (excepto por el de la madre de Sirius) y las cabezas de los elfos domésticos habían desparecido. Por consideración a Tonks, también habían quitado la paragüera.

\- Harry- exclamo su padrino, apareciendo de la nada y dándole un abrazo de oso que le hizo crujir algunos huesos-. Nunca, de los nunca jamases, vuelvas a pensar en poner en peligro tu vida por mí. Prometémelo-pidió, estrujándolo un poco más en su abrazo.

\- E-está bien, lo prometo. Sirius, no respiro- dijo Harry, ahogado.

\- Perdona- dijo rompiendo el abrazo, pero manteniendo el contacto con él al apoyar uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros. Recién entonces se volteó hacia todos los demás-. Bienvenidos- los saludo para luego centrar su atención en a mujer larguirucha que volvía poco a poco a su apariencia normal-. Y bienvenida a ti también, Narcissa.

\- Sirius, no sabes el placer que me da volver a verte en esta casa- respondió su prima, sarcástica. El gesto irónico de la mujer se veía bastante extraño en las facciones cambiantes.

Al ver que Sirius iba a responder, Harry decidió intervenir para evitar que comenzara una discusión, pero no fue necesario ya que unas pisadas que venían desde la escalera llamaron la atención de todos los presentes.

Cuando vio a la mujer que bajaba, el primer impulso de Harry fue sacar la varita, mas fue detenido por su padrino. Cuando la desconocida estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, entendió el porqué.

Aunque físicamente parecida a su hermana Bellatrix desde lejos, una vez cerca se podían apreciar los detalles que la diferenciaban de su hermana. Harry supuso, acertadamente, que se trataba de Andrómeda Tonks, la prima de Sirius y la hermana de Narcissa y Bellatrix.

\- Narcissa- saludo la castaña a su hermana en tono neutral.

\- Andrómeda- dijo, a su vez, la rubia ya en su apariencia normal.

Los presentes no pudieron evitar pasar la mirada entre las dos mujeres, conscientes del ambiente tenso que se había instalado y que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Tanto Severus como Sirius decidieron prudente sacar sus varitas para poder intervenir en caso de ser necesario.

\- Me parece que nosotras deberíamos mostrarles un buen ejemplo para los niños, ¿no lo crees?- señaló la castaña, extendiéndole la mano a su hermana en son de paz y sonriéndole sinceramente.

\- Creo que tienes razón, querida- concordó Narcissa, correspondiendo su gesto.

La tensión en el ambiente desapareció de inmediato, dejando a los presentes con la extraña (y un tanto aterradora) sensación de que una fuerte tormenta había aparecido y desaparecido sin apenas hacer ruido.

\- Creo que es la hora de la cena, vamos a comer- anunció la señora Weasley, rompiendo el silencio y sacando a todos de su estupor mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Agradecidos, todos la siguieron.

* * *

Si alguna vez le hubieran dicho a Harry que un día estaría en la misma mesa que Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy sin que hubiera insultos, maldiciones o indirectas muy directas del desprecio mutuo que se tenían, hubiera pensado que esa persona en cuestión se encontraba bajo los efectos de un hechizo Confundus.

Ahora, se sorprendía de la calma que reinaba en la mesa. Si bien era cierto que su padrino ignoraba la presencia de Severus y Narcissa tanto como le era posible, y que Ron seguía mandando miradas llenas de desconfianza hacia Draco (que se las devolvía cargadas de desdén); no parecía que ninguno quisiera desenterrar el hacha de guerra (al menos, por esa noche).

Harry pasó la mirada por la mesa. A su derecha, los gemelos le comentaban como les iba en la tienda a unos muy atentos Ron, Ginny, Tonks y (sorprendentemente) Draco, que ya había sido aceptado en su familia por una muy alegre Tonks. Un poco más lejos de allí, el señor Weasley, Remus, Kingsley y Bill discutían sobre las opiniones sobre la guerra entre las demás comunidades y criaturas mágicas. En el lado más lejano de la mesa, la señora Weasley, Ojoloco y Severus planificaban las vacaciones de verano de tal forma que (le pareció entender) estuvieran protegidos, mas no por ello encerrados. A su izquierda, a un lado de Sirius, se encontraban Andrómeda y Narcissa, que trataban de ponerse al día con los acontecimientos recientes de cada una. En ese momento, hablaban de la remodelación de la casa Black, tarea en la que solo hacia unas pocas semanas se había unido la mayor.

-... y todavía queda mucho por hacer, ¡y eso que Molly y los chicos hicieron un gran trabajo durante el verano pasado!- le comentaba Andrómeda a su hermana-. Claro que pudimos arreglarnos con la mayoría delas cosas. Los retratos, por ejemplo, pudimos descolgarlos a casi todos. Los guardamos en una habitación vacía, aunque Sirius quería quemarlos a todos.

\- Sigo pensando que es una buena idea- se rio el moreno-. Es lo que pienso hacer con el retrato de mi madre... si algún día llegamos a poder descolgarlo- agrego con ironía.

\- Conociendo a la tía Walburga, lo más seguro es que se trate de un hechizo vinculante- reveló Narcissa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntaron Andrómeda y Sirius a la vez.

\- A que tía hechizo el cuadro para que fuera imposible removerlo mientras Sirius permaneciera en Grimmauld Place- explico la rubia.

\- Perfecto, ya mañana nos podrán descolgar su retrato y, cuando vuelva, ya no volveré a ver a esa vieja arpía- se regocijo el animago.

\- ¿Mañana? ¿No te quedaras más tiempo?- pregunto Harry, un tanto decepcionado. Estaba consciente de que no podría pasar todo el verano con su padrino, pero tampoco se imaginó que se iría tan pronto.

\- No, lo lamento, Harry. Pero volveré, pronto- le prometió el moreno-. Solo deberé hacer algunas misiones de vez en cuando, pero también estaré aquí contigo. Sobre todo- agrego bajando su voz para que solo Harry pudiera oírlo-, porque no confió del todo en el murciélago de las mazmorras para que te cuide.

\- ¡Sirius!- lo reprendió el ojiverde-. Lo prometiste.

\- Y cumpliré mi promesa. No pelearé con el grasiento, pero tampoco esperes que confié ciegamente en él o que me caiga bien. Eso llevara tiempo, mucho tiempo- replicó.

\- Me serviría más si también dejarás de llamarlo por apodos despectivos.

\- Está bien, ¿eso te haría feliz?- prometió Black, sonriéndole.

\- Por supuesto- repuso, sonriendo a su voz.

Tal vez fuera porque estaba desarrollando un sexto sentido para sentir cuando alguien lo miraba, pero Harry notó que alguien lo veía insistentemente. Pasó nuevamente la mirada por la mesa, buscando quien lo miraba de esa forma, y finalmente encontró la mirada de su profesor que, al verse descubierto, empezó una charla con la señora Weasley.

Harry se le quedó mirando un rato más, hasta que una conversación sobre Quidditch llamó su atención. Durante el resto de la cena no volvió a notar ninguna mirada pese a que Snape lo veía de reojo cada tanto.

* * *

A las pocas semanas de convivencia, Harry y Severus tuvieron que admitir que, tal vez, habían exagerado un poco sus perspectivas. Si bien en los primeros días hubo una tensión no reconocida entre los miembros de la Orden y los Malfoy, esta había desaparecido casi por completo a mediados de julio.

Pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba viviendo el verano más movido y divertido que había tenido en toda su vida. Tal como había escuchado en la cena del primer día en Grimmauld Place, los adultos de la Orden hacían lo posible para llevarlos a algún lado (aunque solo en el Londres muggle, ya que creían muy peligroso exponerlos a posibles ataques en el mundo mágico). Una de las salidas favoritas de los jóvenes había sido cuando, tras tres días de mucha insistencia, Sirius logró convencer a Severus, Narcissa y Molly de llevarlos a un parque de diversiones muggle en dónde él y Remus desaparecieron durante casi una hora y, cuando regresaron, el animago se deshacía, radiante, en halagos para los trenes fantasmas mientras el licántropo solo miraba al suelo entre la alegría y la vergüenza.

Otras veces, iban a la Madriguera, donde los chicos podían jugar Quidditch en equipos liderados por Harry y Draco (siendo que la única vez que jugaron en el mismo equipo resultó en una derrota aplastante para el equipo contrario pese a que Ginny había dado batalla), en las que algunas veces se unían los adultos. Normalmente no pasaban más de un par de días allí; excepto por una vez, en la que se quedaron durante toda una semana tras la vuelta de una misión de Sirius. Durante una semana, Sirius, Andrómeda y Narcissa estuvieron solos en Grimmauld Place y, cuando volvieron, encontraron el retrato de un joven parecido a Sirius (sólo que menos atractivo) colgado donde anteriormente había estado el retrato de la señora Black. A pesar de que el pelinegro había decidido no preguntar por la identidad del retratado, terminó por enterarse que se trataba de Regulus Black, el hermano de Sirius, gracias a una investigación muy bien hecha por parte de Hermione y Draco.

Sobre este último, le sorprendió lo bien que se podía llevar con él si se dejaba de lado las hostilidades. Descubrió que, si se le daba la oportunidad, Draco podía ser un buen amigo, y una gran ayuda para las bromas. Esto último o descubrieron durante una guerra de bromas que los gemelos declararon al día siguiente de volver a Grimmauld Place, y en la que todos (incluyendo a Severus y Narcissa) participaron. Durante la semana, se concretaron alianzas que se rompían al segundo siguiente y en las que apenas se podía confiar en el otro. Finalmente, los ganadores resultaron ser Severus (que, gracias a sus habilidades como espía logró evitar la gran mayoría de las bromas) y Sirius (cuya victoria se había dado en gran parte por colocarles orejas de burro pelo multicolor a los gemelos sin que estos lo notaran en todo el día).

Incluso Hermione debía admitir que le agradaba pasar tiempo con el Slytherin. Los dos habían tomado por costumbre discutir sobre cada libro que leían, aburriendo en el proceso a los demás jóvenes (excepto por Luna, que participaba cuando estaba en las discusiones con argumentos un tanto irracionales, pero precisos).

Claro que ellos no eran los únicos que aprovechaban la ancestral biblioteca Black. El grupo había decidido estudiar todo aquello que les sirviera para la guerra. Hasta ahora, Harry y Ginny habían encontrado varios manuales con hechizos defensivos y ofensivos bastante fuertes, sin que llegaran a ser magia oscura, que pensaban ponerse a practicar ni bien llegaran a Hogwarts; Hermione encontró varios libros de magia antigua e incalificable; Neville un tratado de herbología y su uso en pociones bastante interesante; Ron y Luna varios libros de bestias; y Draco una muy útil lista de pociones y sus antídotos.

Harry se había sorprendido al ver que el rubio estaba dispuesto a cooperar en la guerra de su parte (para gran disgusto de su madre), pero este le había explicado la razón.

\- Esto lo hago- había dicho- para asegurar la seguridad de mi familia una vez que el Innombrable sea detenido.

Aun así, el ojiverde no había podido evitar notar que los pensamientos de su antiguo enemigo habían cambiado para bien, lo que le hacía una persona mucho más tratable.

Claro que esa era la parte divertida del verano. Por otro lado, estaban los momentos en los que los miembros de la Orden iban a misiones peligrosas, o traían malas noticias. Excepto por la señora Weasley y Narcissa, nadie se quedaba mucho tiempo en Grimmauld Place. Hasta Severus debía responder cada cierto tiempo al llamado d Lord Voldemort, casi siempre de noche.

Harry no pudo evitar notar que, cuando el profesor volvía de las reuniones, este se recluía a solas en su habitación durante horas.

\- Es normal que lo haga- le había comentado Draco cuando él le pregunto-. Padre también lo hacía a veces, cuando las reuniones eran muy peligrosas. Es mejor dejarlo solo.

Y aunque las primeras veces Harry le había hecho caso, pronto empezó a visitar al profesor en su habitación cuando este volvía. Al principio sólo se quedaba a su lado en silencio, tanteando; mas, al ver que Snape se relajaba ante su presencia, empezaron a hablar de diversos temas para distraer al pocimista.

\- Creo que he aprendido más en estas charlas que en todos los años de Pociones- se le escapó en una ocasión. Snape se le quedo viendo fijo, cosa que terminó por ponerlo nervioso-. Q-quise decir...

\- Entiendo. Mis clases no han sido del todo agradables- le cortó, sonriendo-. Este año serán diferentes.

\- Todavía no sé cómo me fue con las MHB- replicó Harry.

\- Estoy seguro que este año podrás cursar Pociones, no te preocupes- le aseguró Snape. Harry se le quedó viendo con sorpresa, antes de sonreírle.

Esa noche, Severus había sido llamado por Voldemort, por lo que Harry se dirigió a la habitación del pocimista tras la cena, ignorando las miradas extrañadas de sus amigos. Allí lo espero, impaciente y un tanto preocupado, hasta casi el amanecer, cuando el hombre hizo acto de presencia.

\- Profesor, me alegro que haya vuelto- lo saludo el ojiverde, desde el sofá de la habitación del mayor.

\- Severus, Harry. Ya te he dicho que me llames Severus cuando estemos solos- lo corrigió el pocimista con voz suave.

\- Lo siento, aun no me acostumbro- se disculpó. Severus hizo un gesto para restarle importancia y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

\- Tengo algo muy importante para decirte- reveló Severus, un tanto nervioso.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Harry, curioso ante la ansiedad de su profesor.

\- Harry... yo...

* * *

 **Y, en la mejor parte, se acaba el capítulo. Lo sé, soy malvada, muajajajajaja.**

 **Ahora se deben quedar con la duda: ¿qué es lo que quiere decirle Severus a Harry? ¿Logrará decirlo sin que nada o nadie lo interrumpa? ¿Actualizaré pronto para no torturarlas con las respuestas? ¡Quién sabe!**

 **Es broma, planeo actualizar en la semana que viene... si es que todo sale como lo planeo.**

 **En todo caso, agradecería que dejaran algún review con sus opiniones, tomatazos, ideas, quejas o cualquier cosa que quieran (evitar el pus de bubotubérculo y fotografías de Lockhart autografiadas por él mismo, por favor).**

 **¡Nos vemos el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y si, había dicho que la semana pasada iba a actualizar, pero estoy teniendo semanas de mierda. Recién hace unos días recuperé el ánimo como para escribir. Espero que sean comprensivas.**

 **Más allá de mis problemas personales, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, dónde se rebela lo que Severus quiere decirle a Harry y aparecen sus principales "adversarios" *cofRemusySiriuscof* y alguien *cofDumbledorecof* le da un consejo. Ya hice mucho spoiler, así que pasemos al capítulo.**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este es un fic Snarry, por lo que trata de una historia de amor entre hombres. Wolfstar ya declarado. Huyan despavoridos quienes no les gusten estas parejas.**

 **También, un poco de OoC.**

 **Disclaimer: Nop, Harry Potter no es mío. En caso contrario, Sirius, Remus, Fred, Tonks y Severus no hubieran muerto. Todavía no me decido si hubiera matado a Dumbledore, pero lo más seguro que sí.**

 **En todo caso, la obra le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y la historia que están leyendo, a mí.**

* * *

 **Cómo conquistar a un Gryffindor y vivir para contarlo**

 **Capítulo 3:** **De cómo Severus le debe la vida a Lupin (a pesar de que él también lo quiere muerto)**

Severus caminaba por el jardín de la Mansión Malfoy. Cada dos o tres días, el Señor Tenebroso llamaba a una reunión general para averiguar el paradero de Draco o planear nuevos ataques, algunos (los más terribles o peligrosos) evitados gracias a su trabajo como espía.

Permitiéndose sonreír ante su soledad, Severus pensó en lo innecesario que era la búsqueda de su ahijado, siendo que este se encontraba sano y salvo, lejos del Lord Oscuro.

Aunque con ciertas reservas al principio, Draco había logrado convivir con el grupo de Harry, lo que ciertamente lo alegraba. Después de años de verlo pasar su tiempo con Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson, le hacía feliz que se llevara bien con personas que sólo se interesaban por sus apellidos o la influencia que este le daba en el mundo mágico.

También le hacía feliz ver que el grupo se tomaba la guerra en serio, y no sólo como un simple juego. Los había visto disfrutar las vacaciones como adolescentes normales, pero también sabía que los siete se reunían en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place para recolectar cualquier información útil para la guerra. Incluso se había planteado la idea de proponerle a Lupin y a Black que entrenaran un poco al grupete para fortalecer sus habilidades mágicas (y las no-mágicas también).

Observando como la luna se posicionaba en su cenit, el pocimista se preguntó cuánto duraría esta vez la reunión. Esperaba que no fuera mucho, o Harry terminaría dormido en el incómodo sofá de su habitación.

Sonrió nuevamente. Aunque era verdad que Black acaparaba su atención cuando no se encontraba de misión, y que el resto de su tiempo era ocupado por sus amigos; Severus se complacía que Harry le dedicara un tiempo a solas.

Al principio, se había sorprendido cuando el Gryffindor decidió quedarse con él cuando volvía de las reuniones, pero el hecho no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo. Lo que más disfrutaba era las conversaciones que mantenía con el joven, lo que le daba la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco más, de instruirlo; de que él también lo conociera.

Lo que no lo sorprendió fue descubrir que lo amaba más que a Lily. Su amiga había sido su primer amor, al que había idealizado hasta el punto de la obsesión. Harry, en cambio, fue colándose poco a poco, sin que se diera cuenta, en su duro corazón. Eso hizo que tuviera tiempo para analizarlo, de darse cuenta e cuáles eran sus virtudes y sus defectos, de tratar con él sin olvidar que también era humano.

Pero, una vez que llego al umbral del salón donde lo esperaba su Lord, tuvo que bloquear cualquier emoción, cualquier pensamiento que revelara su verdadera afiliación. En la apenas iluminada habitación, el Señor Oscuro jugueteaba con su varita con gesto aburrido hasta que lo vio entrar.

\- Ah, Severus, ¿qué noticias nos traes?- pregunto mientras el pocimista se arrodillaba frente a él.

\- Mi Lord, todavía no he encontrado rastro alguno de Draco- respondió Severus-. Como ya le he dicho, las últimas noticias que tuve de ellos fue que Narcissa solicito asilo en el extranjero- agrego.

\- ¡Es mentira!- chillo Bellatrix, mirándolo con desprecio-. ¡Mi hermana nunca traicionaría a nuestro señor! ¡Ella considera un honor seguir sus órdenes, como todos en su familia, sus más fieles seguidores!- continuo, esta vez mirando hacia Voldemort con devoción. Severus se complació en notar que, pese a todo, la mujer no estaba del todo convencida de lo que decía.

El Señor Tenebroso hizo un gesto para hacer callar a su seguidora, sin despegar su vista del maestro de pociones.

\- Bien, bien, supongo que han desertado de mi lado. Que... decepción. Obviamente, serán castigados por esto- declaró sin ninguna emoción, acariciando su serpiente-. Es decir, el papel de Draco en mis planes deberá ser ocupado por otro. Crabbe- llamó, y el hombre se adelantó un poco-, confió en que tu hijo pueda cumplir ese papel.

\- Por supuesto, mi Señor- respondió este de inmediato.

\- Mi Señor- intervino otro mortífago-, mi hijo...

\- Tu hijo no ha probado ser lo suficientemente leal, Nott- repuso Voldemort con voz fría-. No se unió a sus compañeros en la Brigada Inquisitorial y, por lo general, no se muestra tan orgullosos de su herencia sangre pura como debería. Confío en que este año esta actitud se corrija- comento con tono aparentemente ameno pese a que Nagini siseaba furiosamente en dirección al hombre.

\- D-delo por hecho, mi Lord- aseguro Nott, aterrado.

Voldemort volvió a fijar su vista en Severus.

\- ¿Y qué hay d Potter, Severus? ¿Qué noticias tienes?- inquirió.

\- Los miembros de la Orden lo mantienen oculto y lo trasladan continuamente de un lugar a otro- respondió sin vacilar.

\- He oído- comento Yaxley- que Potter sigue en la casa de sus parientes, y que un equipo de aurores vigilan las cercanías.

\- Ese es un rumor que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se han encargado de esparcir para ocultar su ubicación- contradijo Severus-. Ni siquiera el Ministro sabe dónde ocultan a Potter.

\- ¿Y tú no sabes dónde está, Severus?- cuestionó Voldemort.

\- No, mi Señor. Dumbledore sabe que desprecio al chico, y cualquier pregunta que pueda hacer sobre su paradero podría levantar sospechas- respondió.

\- Ya veo que ese vejete no te tiene tanta confianza- comento el Señor Oscuro, molesto-. Puedes retirarte, Severus. Te llamaré cuando termine de ultimar mi plan. Ya no es necesario que sigas buscando a Draco- le informó.

El pocimista volvió a arrodillarse y salió de la habitación, sin saber si sentirse aliviado o más preocupado.

* * *

Si Severus había tenido la más mínima esperanza de volver a Grimmauld Place antes de que terminara la noche, sin duda había terminado por desecharla por culpa de Dumbledore y su obsesión con los más ínfimos detalles.

Luego de la reunión con su Lord, había partido inmediatamente hacia Hogwarts para reunirse con el director e informarle lo que había sucedido, lo que lo llevo a tener que explicar hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo lo que había visto y escuchado.

\- ¿Y dices, Severus, qué pensaba asignarle una misión al señor Malfoy?- pregunto Dumbledore por quincuagésima vez.

\- Es lo que dijo- repitió el Slytherin, algo irritado-. ¿Alguna idea de lo que pueda ser, señor?- pregunto.

\- Solo conjeturas, pero nada seguro- respondió el anciano.

\- Entonces, con su permiso, me retiro- anunció el pelinegro, ya pensando en la disculpa que debería darle a Harry cuando lo viera al día siguiente.

Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero, antes de que pudiera abrirla, el anciano director volvió a hablarle.

\- ¿Cómo va tu relación con Harry, Severus?- pregunto en un tono casual que el pocimista no se tragó en lo más mínimo.

\- Bien- respondió simplemente, poco dispuesto a seguir por esa línea de conversación.

\- Me han comentado que se han vuelto un poco más íntimos- comento el vejete. Severus se preguntó quién habría ido con el cuento, y se prometió embrujarlo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Resignado ante el hecho de no poder salvarse de la conversación, volvió a tomar asiento y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Algún problema con ello, director?- cuestionó con voz mordaz.

\- En absoluto, mi muchacho- respondió el Gryffindor con una sonrisa demasiado inocente para serlo de verdad-. Sólo quería saber cómo se dieron las cosas- pidió, y Severus no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja.

\- Simplemente decidí seguir su consejo, y darle una oportunidad a Potter para conocerlo mejor.

Dumbledore le sonrió con cariño (y un poco de exasperación) antes de seguir.

\- ¿Y no hay nada más que quieras contarme al respecto?- pregunto con una indirecta muy directa que el Slytherin prefirió pasar por alto.

\- Para nada.

El Gryffindor suspiró, frustrado.

\- Pensé que la última vez que ocultaste tus sentimientos te ayudaría a saber que no soluciona nada- soltó, decepcionado.

Snape admitía que había mejores forma de reaccionar, pero caerse de su silla, completamente blanco, le pareció la mejor forma en ese momento.

\- ¿Lo sabe?- pregunto, lívido. El ojiceleste le sonrió de forma paternal.

\- Por supuesto que lo sé, mi querido Severus. No olvides que te lo sugerí, de forma discreta, el año pasado- respondió Dumbledore.

El Slytherin volvió a sentarse, abrumado. El director sabía su secreto. Sabía que estaba enamorado de Harry. Ni con todas las pociones para el olvido ni con el Obliviate más fuerte del mundo lograría hacer que lo olvidara. Tirarse desde la torre de Astronomía le parecía una muy buena idea en ese momento.

\- No hay nada de qué avergonzarse- le dijo el anciano, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Severus de forma reconfortante-. El amor no es algo malo, Severus, ya te lo he dicho. Y mucho menos el amor que sientes por Harry.

\- No todo el mundo pensará eso- mascullo el pocimista, más apesadumbrado que molesto.

\- Todo el mundo no importa, mi muchacho. Sólo Harry y tú- respondió el anciano.

\- Harry nunca me aceptara. Él es tan... y yo soy un ser inmundo y marcado- negó el profesor de pociones.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso- contradijo el director, haciendo que Snape lo viera.

\- ¿Usted sabe algo? ¡Dígamelo!

\- Mi querido Severus, no sé nada más que no debes dar por sentado el rechazo de alguien que ni siquiera sospecha de tus sentimientos- respondió Dumbledore.

\- Entonces, ¿qué sugiere que haga?

\- Antes que nada, podrías decirle tus sentimientos por él- sugirió el anciano desenvolviendo un caramelo de limón.

El pelinegro se le quedo viendo como si se hubiera vuelto loco. ¿Poner en riesgo la muy frágil amistad que había conseguido con Harry al confesarle su amor? ¡Ni hablar! Antes admitía que el pulgoso era bueno cocinando. No, no, no, no, nunca haría semejante cosa.

Aunque, por otro lado, el director podía tener razón. Si se confesaba, se sacaba un peso de encima y, tal vez (siendo muy optimista), el chico no lo repudiaría. Tal vez pudieran seguir siendo amigos pese a que el menor supiera de sus sentimientos.

\- Lo pensaré- dijo ante toda respuesta, saliendo del despacho.

* * *

Era casi el amanecer cuando Severus atravesó la puerta de su habitación en Grimmauld Place. Estaba tan cansado que no se percató de la presencia de Harry hasta que este se hizo notar.

\- Profesor, me alegro que haya vuelto- lo saludo, y Severus sintió como un calorcito muy agradable lo invadía.

\- Severus, Harry. Ya te he dicho que me llames Severus cuando estemos solos- le corrigió el Slytherin.

\- Lo siento, aun no me acostumbro- se disculpó el muchacho, y él quiso besarlo. No sabía de dónde salían esos impulsos de adolescente que sufría su primer amor y que apenás podía controlar, pero no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento es que Harry estaba ahí, y que lo había estado esperando toda la noche.

Dile lo que sientes, le sugirió una voz en su interior muy parecida a la de Dumbledore. El pocimista lo pensó durante unos segundos. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

\- Tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo, sentándose a su lado en el sofá, completamente nervioso. El más joven ladeo ligeramente su cabeza, curioso. Al mayor se le antojo adorable, y eso no lo ayudo a bajar sus nervios.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Harry... yo...- trago saliva, tratando de juntar valor-... yo... me enteré que mañana llegaran los resultados de las MHB- soltó, e inmediatamente después quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Era un imbécil.

\- Que bien. Eso seguramente calmara a Hermione y a Draco. Ya estaban un poco histéricos por ello- se rio el Gryffindor, sin notar el predicamento de su profesor y sin saber por qué se mostraba tan nervioso ante algo tan simple como aquello-. Gracias por decírmelo, Sev- agrego, sonriéndole.

\- ¿Sev?- se extrañó el mayor, sintiendo que la alegría que sentía desde que descubrió que el Gryffindor lo estaba esperando crecía un poco más.

El ojiverde se puso rojo.

\- Y-yo pensé... no creí que te molestaría- balbuceó-. E-es que Severus es un nombre muy raro, y...

\- No me molesta, solo que así también me llamaba tu madre- le cortó. El menor asintió, cabizbajo.

\- Lo lamento. No volveré a llamarte así- le prometió.

\- No te preocupes. Puedes llamarme así, si quieres- le aseguro Severus, sonriéndole. El joven lo vi con inseguridad unos instantes antes de corresponder el gesto.

Harry bostezó.

\- Deberías ir a dormir- dijo el Slytherin, aunque no lo deseara.

\- No tengo sueño- negó el menor-. Además, prometiste explicarme cómo contrarrestar los efectos de un Veritaserum si no tengo a manos el antídoto- le recordó, haciéndole reír.

\- Como quieras- aceptó, y empezó a explicarle el método a un somnoliento Gryffindor.

Media hora después, el pocimista sintió como Harry posaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, completamente dormido. Reconfortado con la escena en la que se encontraba, conjuró una manta para cubrirlos a ambos y se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Pocas horas después (aunque él las sintió apenas como minutos), Severus despertó gracias a los violentos golpes que alguien daba a la puerta de su habitación.

Tremendamente cansado, abrió los ojos, sintiendo una calidez que nada tenía que ver con la manta que él había conjurado. Con delicadeza, se volteó a ver al durmiente joven a su lado. Sonriendo con ternura, deseo poder quedarse todo el día de esa forma...

... pero la persona detrás de su puerta, muy dispuesta a arruinar sus planes, volvió a golpear con aún más violencia que la vez anterior. Cuidando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco (y a regañadientes), se levantó del sofá y fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose (¡cómo no!) con Black y Lupin. Allí iba su mañana perfecta.

\- Supongo que tienen una buena razón para interrumpir mi descanso- les gruño, molesto.

\- Harry está aquí- afirmo Black. Severus frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- inquirió, haciendo lo posible para que el perro no viera dentro de su habitación.

\- No está en su habitación, y el rastro de su olor nos trae hacía aquí- respondió Lupin con calma. El Slytherin quiso golpearse por olvidar el hecho de que el licántropo tuviera buen olfato.

\- Se quedó dormido mientras hablábamos, y no quise moverlo- confesó el profesor, ligeramente a la defensiva.

No se le pasó desapercibida la reacción de sus antiguos enemigos. El animago lo veía con ira mientras que el hombre lobo parecía que había confirmado una sospecha.

Black abrió la boca, decidido a gritarle algo, pero se vio frustrado por una voz somnolienta que venía tras Severus.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Harry, restregándose el ojo y sin notar el ambiente tenso entre los adultos.

\- Estábamos buscándote- respondió Lupin, el único lo suficientemente maduro como para no caer en la guerra de miradas entre Severus y Black.

\- ¡Ven, Harry! ¡Te llegó una carta muy importante!- anunció el ojigris con falso entusiasmo mientras tomaba a su ahijado del brazo y lo arrastraba hasta la cocina, siendo seguido por un irritado Snape y un incómodo Lupin.

En la cocina ya estaban todos reunidos alrededor de cuatro hermosas lechuzas (tres rojas y una plateada en representación de las casas correspondientes*) que llevaban sobres idénticos, y de los dueños de dichos sobres.

Severus se tomó el tiempo de ver el estado de los jóvenes. Granger parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque nervioso en cualquier momento, el menor de los Weasley varones tenía las orejas casi del mismo color que su pelo, mientras que Draco aparentaba normalidad, incluso indiferencia, mas era traicionado por un brillo verdoso sobre su pálida piel.

\- ¡Harry, al fin! Ven, los chicos te estaban esperando para poder abrir las cartas- lo llamo Molly. El pocimista notó que el ojiverde se tensaba, pero avanzaba resuelto al círculo en donde estaban sus amigos.

Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y avanzaron hacía sus sobres. El silencio reino en la cocina mientras los abrían. Las reacciones no tardaron en llegar. Weasley soltó un bramido de euforia; Granger bajo la cabeza, abatida, y Harry y Draco sonrieron complacidos.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto una tensa Molly, poniendo en palabras la duda de todos.

\- ¡Tengo siete MHB, mamá!- exclamó un emocionado Ron.

\- ¿Siete MHB?- se extrañó Fred-. ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Feorge?- le pregunto a su gemelo.

\- Sin duda, Gred- respondió George-. El pequeño Ronnie...

\- ... debe haber sobornado a los instructores- concluyo el mayor de los dos.

\- ¡Oh, cállense!- les reprendió Ginny, la única disponible para defender a su hermano ya que sus padres y Bill estaban muy concentrados en celebrar el logro del menor.

\- ¿Y tú, Harry?- pregunto un intranquilo Lupin.

\- Seis MHB, ¡y un Extraordinario en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras!- respondió, sonriendo radiante.

\- ¡Ese es mi ahijado!- exclamo Black, orgulloso, abrazando al ojiverde junto con Lupin.

Severus notó que Harry buscaba su mirada entre los brazos de sus protectores, y le dedicó una media sonrisa de felicitación que solo él pudo ver.

\- Obtuve ocho Extraordinario, y dos MHB en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones- declaro con suficiencia Draco, recibiendo un abrazo de su madre y una sonrisa orgullosa de su parte.

\- Te felicitó, Draco- le dijo, haciendo que el rubio lo viera con lágrimas en los ojos que su orgullo Slytherin no le dejaría derramar.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Herms?- le pregunto una preocupada Ginny a su amiga, quien no había levantado la cabeza desde que había visto sus notas.

\- No está mal- respondió la castaña, apesadumbrada.

\- ¿En serio, Granger? Obtuviste nueve Extraordinario y una MHB en DCAO, ¿y no estas conforme con ello?- ironizó Draco, que estaba viendo las notas de la chica por sobre su hombro.

\- No, por supuesto que si- repuso la joven, bastante roja.

\- Esto hay que celebrarlo- propuso Tonks.

\- Gran idea, primita- acepto Sirius, entusiasta-. Remus, Severus, ¿me acompañan a buscar a Kreacher para hacer los preparativos?- pidió, y ambos asintieron.

Salieron de la cocina con la mirada intrigada de los presentes siguiéndolos. Nadie entendía lo que pasaba, pero Severus se hacía una idea de lo que se venía.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de todos, Black finalmente lo confronto. Severus se preparó para el melodrama.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hacía Harry en tu habitación?- exigió saber.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, ¿o es que tu diminuto cerebro es incapaz de retener información? Estuvimos hablando- respondió el pocimista, sin poder evitar soltar el comentario mordaz.

\- ¿Hablando de qué?- pregunto Lupin, mucho más calmado que su pareja.

\- De cosas que no les incumbe- contesto, irritado.

\- ¡Claro que nos incumbe!- exclamo el animago, señalándolo acusatoriamente-. Ya lo sabemos, ¡sabemos que es lo que pasa aquí!

\- ¿Y qué es lo que saben?- cuestionó arqueando una ceja y tratando de parecer indiferente. Era imposible; Dumbledore era una cosa (el viejo metiche siempre tenía que saberlo todo), pero era imposible que ellos...

\- ¡Sabemos que te gusta Harry!- exclamo Black. El Slytherin retrocedió casi como si lo hubieran empujado.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- No fue muy difícil, Severus- explico Lupin-. Te has vuelto mucho más amable con él y, cuando estas con Harry, hueles...- y se interrumpió, incómodo.

\- ¿Huelo?

\- Como yo cuando estamos juntos- concluyo Black señalando a su novio y a sí mismo.

\- No tanto: su olor es más dulce y menos... apasionado- aclaro el hombre lobo.

\- ¿Lo estas defendiendo?- cuestionó, histérico, el ojigris.

\- Por supuesto que no, sólo estoy diciendo la verdad- respondió Remus, un tanto molesto por la actitud de su pareja-. Además, quiero saber qué es lo que piensa hacer- agregó.

\- ¿Cómo "qué pienso hacer"?- inquirió Severus.

\- Si piensas decírselo o no- respondió, impaciente.

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡Por supuesto que no se lo dirá a Harry!- exclamo Sirius, que ya pensaba que su pareja se había vuelto loco solo por sugerir tal cosa.

\- Todavía no lo he decidido- respondió el espía, ignorando al animago.

\- ¡Pero no lo harás!

\- Digamos que no dejara que Sirius te mate en este momento...

\- ¡Por mí, encantado!

-... y te dejáramos intentar conquistar a Harry...

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Lunático, ¿estás loco?!

-... bajo ciertas condiciones, ¿aceptarías?- le ofreció el licántropo.

Severus lo sopeso durante unos segundos antes de responder.

\- ¿Qué condiciones?- pregunto.

\- ¿Qué acaso mi opinión no cuenta?- grito Sirius, ofendido.

\- No- respondieron ambos.

\- No podrás ser directo, no lo forzaras a nada, y si en algún momento te rechaza o se muestra incómodo, pararas inmediatamente. ¿Está claro?- condicionó el castaño.

\- ¿Cuál es el truco, Lupin?- pregunto Snape, sospechando de la oferta-. Dudo que Black y tú estén felices por esto.

\- ¡Para nada! ¡Yo me opongo!

\- No te equivoques, Severus. En este momento deberías agradecer que no hay luna llena- respondió e hombre lobo con una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta-. Sin embargo, sé que tus intenciones con Harry son sinceras, y que Harry estaría en buenas manos si se enamorara de ti- agrego, poniendo una sonrisa apenás menos amenazante-. Entonces, ¿aceptas mis condiciones?- consulto, extendiéndole una mano para cerrar el trato.

\- Acepto- dijo Severus, estrechando la mano que le era ofrecida.

\- ¿Sirius?- llamo el castaño con tono demandante. El ojigris chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó los brazos, casi como un niño enfurruñado.

\- Está bien, lo permito- acepto el animago-. Pero si llego a oír la más mínima queja de parte de Harry sobre tu actitud, créeme que Lord Voldemort parecerá un gusarapo comparado conmigo- lo amenazo antes de darse la vuelta para volver a la cocina junto con su pareja.

Severus suspiró. Ya se estaba haciendo la idea de que, pese a haberle "dado permiso" de tratar de conquistar a Harry, la pareja no se lo iba a dejar nada fácil.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por hoy. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que Snape logrará su objetivo pese a estos dos confabulando en su contra? ¿Dumbledore será su único aliado o habrá más personas en el Team Sev? Todas estas preguntas y más serán contestadas... en los siguientes capítulos XD.**

 **Lo que sí puedo irles adelantando es que el fic no sólo tendrá la perspectiva de estos dos. Ya estoy empezando a escribir un capítulo desde el punto de vista de Draco, y en un futuro pienso hacerlo con los demás integrantes del Trío Dorado y el ED (aunque con estos últimos lo más probable es que sean solamente algunas escenas).**

 **Bueno, lo único que me queda por decir es que, por favor, dejen su review.**

 **Ya dicho esto, me despido. Au revoir.**

 ***: Sé que el color más representativo de Slytherin es el verde, pero ¿dónde han visto una lechuza verde sin estar drogados? Díganle no a las drogas, niños. No hacen ningún bien.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut! Aquí Crow con el nuevo capítulo, luego de un millón de años sin actualizar. Mi excusa: el último año de secundaria fue un poco más difícil de lo que esperaba, a lo que se le sumó una investigación que tuve que hacer prácticamente sola, ya que mis compañeras no se sentían lo suficientemente "capacitadas" para ayudarme.**

 **También, como dentro de poco tengo que comenzar la universidad, me tuve que mudar de mi ciudad a otra porque la carrera que elegí no estaba disponible en la universidad local. Ahora vivo prácticamente sola, en otra ciudad, y todavía no termino de acostumbrarme a ello.**

 **Aun así, disfrutando la nueva libertad, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, que será el último (por ahora) contado desde la perspectiva de un integrante de nuestra pareja favorita (¡el próximo capítulo será narrado por Draco!).**

 **Ahora sí, sin nada más que decir, ¡pasemos al capítulo!**

 **¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

 **Advertencia: OoC, y demasiada miel. Si alguien es diabético, le sugiero encarecidamente no leer este capítulo.**

 **Obviamente, al ser un fic Snarry hay mención de una relación chicoxchico, por lo que te invito a dejar de leer si eso no te gusta. También hay mención de Wolfstar.**

 **Disclaimer: Créanme, si yo fuera J. K. Rowling Harry Potter hubiera terminado con Harry y Severus casados y con cinco hijos, hubiera habido escenas de lemon entre los dos, Ron y Hermione no se hubieran casado, y Fred, Sirius, Remus, Tonks y Dobby no hubieran muerto.**

* * *

 **Cómo conquistar a un Gryffindor y no morir en el intento**

 **Capítulo 4:** **Las fiestas de cumpleaños**

Al día siguiente de la llegada de los resultados de las MHB, Harry empezó a notar un comportamiento muy extraño en su padrino (y un tanto en Remus). Aunque sabía que a este no le agradaba Severus y pese a que las hostilidades entre ellos no pasaban de las indirectas muy directas (y alguno que otro insulto bastante disimulado), ahora hacía todo lo posible para que Harry no pasara tanto tiempo con el maestro de pociones.

Al principio no hacía más que interrumpir conversaciones, pero ahora se empecinaba a no dejar que los dos estuvieran solos.

\- Me encantaría saber qué le pasa a Sirius- se quejó el ojiverde con sus amigos.

\- Quizás está actuando así porque sabe que no te vera cuando estemos en Hogwarts- sugirió Hermione, apenás apartando la mirada de su libro.

\- ¡Pero falta un mes para eso!

\- ¿Te molesta que te preste atención?- pregunto Draco enarcando una ceja.

\- No es eso- negó el pelinegro-; es sólo...

\- ¿Sólo?

\- Sólo... que siento que no quiere que pase tiempo con Severus- completo, sin convicción.

\- ¿Y por qué no querría que pasaras tiempo con Snape?- pregunto Ginny, a lo que Harry se encogió de hombros. Si lo supiera, no estaría tan frustrado.

\- Amigo, tal vez sólo estés siendo paranoico- comento Ron.

Harry asintió, sin estar del todo convencido. No creía que estuviera siendo paranoico. Sentía que Sirius y Remus se habían puesto de acuerdo para evitar que él y el pocimista fueran amigos, haciendo lo posible para separarlos.

No había ayudado que, al día siguiente, Dumbledore hubiera anunciado que Harry y Severus tendrían unas "clases particulares" con él, lo que sólo aumento el mal humor de su padrino.

Por increíble que pareciera, en ese momento agradecía que Sirius estuviera en una misión.

\- ¿Oyen eso?- alerto Ron, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciéndoles notar el sonido de las voces de los adultos, quienes subían la escalera discutiendo en voz baja.

Se acercaron a la puerta de forma silenciosa para tratar de oír mejor lo que decían. Ginny saco de sus bolsillos una oreja extensible y la pasó por debajo de la puerta, justo a tiempo para cuando los mayores pasaban por el pasillo.

\- ¡... te digo, Severus, que deberías descansar y dejar que te curemos!- protestaba la señora Weasley, persiguiendo al pocimista.

\- No es necesario.

\- ¿Qué no es necesario?- exclamo Tonks, un poco alterada-. ¡Te ves como si hubieran decidido afilar cuchillos en tu cara!

\- Concuerdo con mi sobrina, Severus. Te ves espantoso- apoyó Narcissa, a quien se le adivinaba la preocupación en la voz.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Severus?- pregunto, entonces, Bill.

Los pasos se detuvieron frente la puerta. Se oyó el frufrú de la túnica de Severus, dando a entender a los jóvenes que el profesor había volteado a confrontar a sus perseguidores.

\- Emmeline Vance ha muerto- anunció. Hermione soltó un grito ahogado que, por suerte, fue tapado por el de la señora Weasley.

\- ¿Cómo...? ¿Quién...?- pregunto Tonks, pasmada.

\- Yo... yo fui- admitió el pelinegro con voz inexpresiva, casi inhumana.

El silencio se instaló en el pasillo.

\- ¿El Señor Tenebroso te obligo?- pregunto Narcissa en un susurro.

\- Tuve que decirle dónde se escondía... empezaba a dudar de mi lealtad... no pensé que fuera a matarla...

\- Severus...- dijo Bill mientras se oían unos pasos que se aproximaban al hombre.

\- Iré a mi habitación. Por favor, quiero estar solo- se oyó unos pasos subiendo por la escalera. Los demás miembros de la Orden se quedaron unos momentos en silencio antes de descender nuevamente.

Los jóvenes volvieron a sus lugares, en silencio, asimilando lo que habían escuchado. Harry fue el primero en reaccionar.

\- Iré a verlo- decidió, parándose.

\- ¿Estás seguro, amigo?- pregunto Ron, un tanto preocupado-. No creo que sea buena idea. Dijo que quería estar solo.

\- Creo que Harry tiene razón- dijo Ginny-, nadie tiene que estar solo con algo así.

\- Ve con mi padrino, Harry- le pidió Draco, que ya se había resignado a que el pocimista sólo se abriera al Gryffindor.

Harry salió de la habitación y subió hasta la de su profesor. Vacilante, tocó la puerta y esperó respuesta.

\- Váyanse- contesto el pocimista. El ojiverde notó que, pese a que su voz sonaba completamente normal, se podía adivinar que el hombre estaba bebiendo.

\- Soy yo, Severus- anunció-. ¿Puedo entrar?

No obtuvo respuesta, pero aun así decidió entrar.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, excepto por el tenue resplandor de las llamas de la chimenea de la habitación, que el Slytherin veía sin ver con un vaso de Whisky de fuego en su mano. Harry avanzó hasta su lado y se sentó sin decir ni una palabra.

\- No debería haber venido- dijo Severus después de un rato.

\- No deberías quedarte solo en este momento.

\- Merezco estar solo.

\- Nadie lo merece- contradijo Harry-. Bueno, tal vez Voldemort, pero...

\- He hecho cosas horribles, Harry- lo interrumpió, tomando de un solo trago el líquido del vaso-. Muchas cosas. Y hoy acabo de agregar un par más.

El Gryffindor lo contempló en silencio. Tonks tenía la razón. Parecía que lo hubieran usado como afilador de cuchillos. Y, pese que a simple vista no podía decir mucho, la forma en la que se aferraba al vaso de whisky como si la vida le dependiera de ello ya decía mucho de su estado anímico. De todas formas, la prueba más grande de ello era que el hombre le evitaba la mirada, como si un ser inmundo a un rayo del sol se tratara.

\- Sev-lo llamó, pero el profesor se negó a verlo-. Severus, escúchame- repitió, tomándolo de las mejillas para que lo viera a la cara-. Sé que has hecho cosas horribles, pero también sé que te arrepientes de haberlas hecho; y sé también que has hecho cosas buenas y grandes sacrificios para lograrlas.

\- Te he hecho cosas malas a ti. A ti y a tus amigos- respondió, poniendo una mano sobre una de las suyas, pero sin hacer ningún amague de querer apartarla.

\- Ya te he perdonado por eso- repuso Harry-. Y, bueno... ellos también te perdonarían si te disculparas. Digo, le sirvió a Draco. Aunque, a decir verdad, también sirvió que Hermione haya encontrado una forma de volver a convertirlo en hurón- sonrió-. Aún no sabemos cómo lo hizo sin usar magia...

El menor dejó de hablar cuando oyó al espía reír. Casi como si fuera una caricia, soltó el rostro de su profesor, complacido de haber logrado que se viera menos miserable.

\- Gracias, Harry- susurro Severus, que no había soltado la mano del Gryffindor.

\- No me lo agradezcas-respondió-. Además, no podía dejarte así, o arruinarías la fiesta- agregó.

Severus sonrió, cambiando levemente su posición para poder recostarse sobre Harry, adormilado.

Eso le hizo recordar algo.

\- Me mentiste- dijo, sobresaltando un poco al pocimista.

\- ¿Cuándo?- pregunto, mucho más dormido que despierto.

\- Me dijiste que este año podría cursar Pociones, pero no alcancé el Extraordinario- aclaró.

\- Si podrás: baje la nota necesaria para cursar las EXTASIS.

Harry lo miró, sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por ti.

El Gryffindor se quedó con la boca abierta, sin poder reaccionar. Cuando finalmente pudo recomponerse, se dio cuenta de que el profesor llevaba tiempo dormido.

Sin querer molestarlo, tomó la manta del sofá para cubrirlos y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los habitantes de Grimmauld Place se trasladaron a la Madriguera para celebrar el cumpleaños de Neville y, al día siguiente, el de Harry. Siendo que el cumpleaños de los dos chicos eran consecutivos, los mayores decidieron hacer las dos fiestas en la casa Weasley, que había sido fortalecida por los hechizos del Ministerio ya que, para ellos, Harry pasaría lo que restaban de las vacaciones allí.

Empezaron a preparar el lugar para el cumpleaños de Neville, que llegó poco después que ellos con su abuela.

La fiesta se llevó con relativa calma. Los jóvenes se mantenían un poco apartados de los mayores, quienes trataban de que no oyeran las últimas noticias de la guerra para no amargarles el día, sin saber que ellos estaban también hablando del tema.

\- ¡Miren lo que me compró Abu!- les decía Neville, mostrándoles su nueva varita-. Cerezo y pelo de unicornio. Abu decidió que era buena idea que tuviera una propia. La compramos el día anterior a la desaparición de Olivander. Creemos que fue la última que vendió.

\- ¿Tú también te enteraste?- le pregunto Harry. Neville borró todo rastro de sonrisa.

\- Si, también lo de Amelia Bones- respondió, serio-. Abu me lo dijo. Estaba muy consternada por ello.

\- Papá publicó sobre ello en el Quisquilloso. Dedicó todo un número sobre ello- comento Luna.

\- Eso no es todo- continuo Neville-. También dijo que estaba orgullosa de mi, y que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer. Pero que tuviera cuidado, mucho cuidado.

Harry se estremeció levemente. Acababa de recordar la profecía; esa profecía por la que casi ponía en peligro la vida de sus amigos; la profecía por la que habían matado a sus padres; la profecía que había marcado su destino... y que por poco no le tocó vivir. La profecía podía haber sido tanto para él como para Neville.

¿Qué habría pasado si Neville hubiera sido "el Elegido"? ¿Existiría hoy en día, o Voldemort hubiera podido matarlo junto a sus padres?, ¿él hubiera podido tener una vida normal? ¿Con Sirius y Remus como una constante en su vida infantil?, ¿hubiera logrado ser amigo de Draco?, ¿se hubiera llevado bien con Severus desde el principio; o lo hubiera y seguiría odiando por su parecido con su padre?

\- ¿Pasa algo, Harry?- pregunto Neville.

\- No, nada. Sólo pensaba en lo complicado que será este año- mintió. A pesar de que había compartido lo que decía la profecía con sus amigos, no quería que Neville tuviera que recordarlo el día de su cumpleaños.

\- Ni lo menciones. Tener que estudiar para las EXTASIS, prepararnos para una guerra contra el Innombrable, y tener que entrenar para el Quidditch... va a ser algo agotador- comento Draco. Tanto él como el Slytherin habían sido seleccionados como capitanes de sus respectivos equipos.

\- Por no decir nuestros deberes como delegados- agrego Hermione.

\- Ugh, había olvidado eso- gruño Ron-. Que suerte tienes, Ginny. Tú no fuiste seleccionada como Prefecta.

\- Que mamá no te oiga decir eso. Casi se puso a llorar cuando vio que no me eligieron- sonrió la pelirroja.

\- A mí me parece bien que no te hayan elegido. Los prefectos son los favoritos para probar hechizos experimentales para el crecimiento de uñas- comento Luna, haciendo que Ron se atragantara con su bebida.

El resto del día fue bastante tranquilo. Por la noche, cortaron el pastel de Neville (con forma de Mimbulus Mimbletonia, cortesía de la señora Weasley) y se fueron a dormir. Ron, Draco, Harry y Neville compartían la habitación del primero, mientras que las chicas dormirían en la habitación de Ginny.

El día de su cumpleaños, Harry fue despertado por unos alegres Sirius y Remus, quienes lo cargaron y zarandearon por toda la habitación.

\- ¡Al cumpleañero hay que zarandear, para que la fiesta pueda empezar!- cantaban los adultos, provocando que Harry despertara a sus amigos por culpa de su risa.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, amigo-se rio Ron.

Entre todos decidieron cargarlo y llevarlo a la cocina, donde ya se encontraban los demás Weasley, las chicas, Tonks, Hagrid, la señora Longbotton, Severus y, para su sorpresa, Fleur Delacour.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Haggy!- lo saludó ella, dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias, Fleur. ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto. Él sabía que ella y Bill eran pareja; y que Fleur era miembro de la Orden (la había visto participar en alguna que otra reunión, y después quedarse a comer para disgusto de Ginny y Hermione), pero no creía que fuera a ir a su cumpleaños.

\- ¿No te lo dijeron? ¡Bill y yo nos vamos a casar!- le anunció, radiante. El ojiverde notó por el rabillo del ojo que tanto la señora Weasley como Ginny hicieron un ligero gesto de desagrado.

\- ¡Felicitaciones!- les deseó a ella y a Bill, realmente alegre por ellos.

\- Gracias, Harry- le agradeció el mayor de los pelirrojos.

\- ¡Eh, no acaparen a mi ahijado!- exclamo Sirius, apartándolo de ellos.

Ese fue el mejor cumpleaños que Harry había vivido. Siendo el primer cumpleaños en mucho tiempo que pasaba con Sirius y Remus, estos se aseguraron que la pasara bien. Hubieron juegos, bromas, espectáculos con los fuegos artificiales Weasley, e incluso los adultos se les unieron cuando decidieron jugar Quidditch.

Sin embargo, el mejor momento del día fue cuando, al abrir los regalos, Sirius le dio el mejor y más inesperado regalo que podía recibir de su parte:

\- ¿Mi carta de Hogwarts?- inquirió, curioso.

Sirius asintió.

\- Lee la lista de libros- le dijo, y Harry obedeció.

Pasó la mirada entre los nombres de los libros, hasta que encontró uno que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Se trataba de un libro algo antiguo que (por lo que le había dicho Hermione) no se limitaba a la defensa con hechizos, sino también con pociones y amuletos antiguos; además de hablar sobre bestias, pactos y rituales ya en desuso. Sólo se le ocurrió una persona que podría haberlo seleccionado.

-¿Tú?- preguntó, ilusionado.

El animago volvió a asentir.

\- Seré su nuevo profesor de DCAO- anunció, sonriente.

\- Eso significa que no recibiremos tanta tarea, ¿no?- pregunto Ron.

\- ¡Ron!- exclamaron Hermione y la señora Weasley a la vez.

\- Sólo bromeaba.

La mayoría se rio, pero Harry notó que había alguien que no parecía muy feliz. Severus se veía como si lo hubieran obligado a beber de un trago una botella de crecehuesos; mas, cuando notó que lo estaba viendo, le dirigió una sonrisa de resignación que le dejó en claro que no le importaba tanto la presencia del moreno en Hogwarts.

Ya entrada la noche, cortaron el pastel (con forma de Snitch, cortesía nuevamente de la señora Weasley) y encendieron los últimos fuegos artificiales Weasley antes de ir todos a dormir.

o

* * *

Harry despertó unas cuantas horas más tarde al sentir que alguien lo zarandeaba suavemente del hombro.

Abrió los ojos con algo de pereza, encontrándose con Severus, quien estaba inclinado sobre él. Iba a preguntar qué pasaba, pero el pocimista le cubrió la boca y le hizo un gesto para indicar que tenía que guardar silencio.

Harry asintió y el Slytherin le destapó la boca. Se irguió por completo y le indicó con un gesto que lo siguiera. Intrigado, el Gryffindor se apresuró a obedecer y lo siguió hasta el jardín de la Madriguera.

\- Severus, ¿qué pasa?- le pregunto, curioso, apenás en un murmullo.

\- Tengo que darte un regalo- respondió Snape. El ojiverde lo miró, confundido.

\- Ya me diste un regalo- objetó, pensando en el disco de The Smiths* que su profesor le había dado (y que fue uno de los regalos que más le gustó de todos los que había recibido).

Severus le sonrió.

\- Ese era el regalo que todos tenían que ver. Este es sólo para ti- dijo sacando una bola de nieve de su capa.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar la finalidad del objeto, el profesor tiró la bola hacía el cielo, donde pronto se formó una nube a su alrededor.

Antes de que Harry terminara de entender lo que pasaba, empezó a caer algo blanco con destellos iridiscentes.

\- Nieve- murmuró Harry, asombrado, mientras extendía su mano para que cayeran sobre ella algunos copos de nieve, que se derritieron al entrar en contacto con su piel.

\- Una vez me dijiste que lo que más deseabas era ver caer la nieve en tu cumpleaños*- comento Severus-. ¿Te gusta?

\- Me encanta- respondió Harry, dándole un abrazo-. Gracias, Severus.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

* * *

 **¡Terminé! (por ahora, obviamente). ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿aburrido, más o menos, o sirve para que no me cuelguen de los tobillos por la larga espera? (¿a quién quiero engañar? Me lo tendría bien merecido si quieren hacer eso).**

 **Los * corresponden a referencias a dos fics Snarry que leí una vez. El primero en " _Perfect Drug",_ de silvergreenroyalty (bastante recomendable, en mi opinión, si aún no lo han leído), y el segundo a un fic cuyo nombre no me acuerdo, pero que trataba de que Severus le enseña canto a Harry por pedido de Lily (o algo así).**

 **Más allá de todo, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. No puedo revelar lo que va a pasar en un futuro, pero tengan en cuenta esto: cuando nieva en verano, todo puede pasar ;)**

 **Tanto si les gustó el capítulo como si no, les pido que dejen algún reviews. Las críticas siempre son bienvenidas.**

 **Ahora si, me despido. Chau chau.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sip, ya volví, y traje un nuevo capítulo conmigo. Esta vez no tardé tanto. Creo que merezco un premio *le arrogan un balde de agua fría para que no moleste***

 **Je, je. Dejando eso de lado, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, narrado desde la perspectiva de Draco. Debo decir que no es tan sencillo escribir desde su perspectiva: Draco es un personaje complejo. Comparte muchas características con Harry, pero mientras nuestro querido cararajada hace las cosas por el bien de todos (el bien común sobre el bien personal), Draco busca un beneficio para él y sus allegados; además que Harry hace lo que cree que es correcto, mientras que Draco hace lo que le enseñaron y lo que cree que hará que sus padres se sientan orgullosos de él.**

 **En este fic, voy a tratar de darle un criterio propio del bien y del mal, pero sin alejarlo de sus valores Slytherins (es decir, va a seguir siendo alguien orgulloso, fiel a unos pocos y que no duda en dejar en claro su opinión cuando cree que un plan es muy riesgoso). Espero que me salga bien, je, je.**

 **Bien, es lo único que quería decir, así que pasemos al fic.**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

 **Advertencia: Creo que en este capítulo no hay nada que advertir que ya no sepan, así que sólo están perdiendo el tiempo leyendo esto.**

 **Disclaimer: Créanme, si yo fuera J. K. Rowling Harry Potter hubiera terminado con Harry y Severus casados y con cinco hijos, hubiera habido escenas de lemon entre los dos, Ron y Hermione no se hubieran casado, y Fred, Sirius, Remus, Tonks y Dobby no hubieran muerto.**

* * *

 **Cómo conquistar a un Gryffindor y no morir en el intento**

 **Capítulo 5:** **La caída del Príncipe de Slytherin***

Las vacaciones finalmente habían acabado, y el momento de volver a Hogwarts por fin había llegado. Los jóvenes se habían despedido de los mayores y se encontraban a bordo del Expreso de Hogwarts.

\- Tenemos que ir al vagón de los prefectos- anunció Hermione cuando el tren se puso en movimiento.

\- Nosotros buscaremos un compartimiento. Tengan cuidado- dijo Harry, yéndose con Neville, Luna, Ginny y el equipaje a buscar un lugar para todos.

Mientras tanto, Draco se dirigió hacia el vagón de los prefectos con la castaña y el pelirrojo. No fue un trayecto cómodo. Podía sentir las miradas de las personas puestos en ellos, especialmente en él.

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Ni siquiera había intentado auto-engañarse. Sabía que el simple hecho de estar caminando junto a Ron y Hermione haría que sus compañeros de casa lo consideraran una paria, mientras que los demás lo verían recelosos, a la espera de que hiciera un movimiento en falso... Si Harry hubiera estado por allí, ya lo hubieran lapidado.

Casi se arrepentía de no haber aceptado la capa de invisibilidad cunado el pelinegro se la ofreció, pero él quería demostrar que seguía siendo un Slytherin, y que nadie podía pasarle por encima.

\- ¿Todo bien, colega?- le pregunto Ron cuando llegaron a la puerta del vagón de los prefectos.

\- No tienes por qué entrar, si no quieres. Podemos decir que estas descompuesto, o...- ofreció Hermione, mirándolo como si creyera que le fuera a dar un ataque.

\- Tarde o temprano deberé hacerlo; y prefiero que sea ahora- respondió, resuelto. No lo diría, pero el hecho de que los dos estuvieran a su lado le daba el coraje para hacerlo.

Ron le dio una palmada en señal de apoyo y Hermione asintió, abriendo la puerta.

El silencio fue absoluto cuando entraron. Tratando de hacer ver que no les afectaba, escucharon cuáles serían sus obligaciones ese año, explicaron a los nuevos prefectos lo que tenían que hacer, y se dispusieron a irse...

Mas una mano en el hombro de Draco lo detuvo. Sospechando de la identidad de quien lo retenía, volteó sólo para encontrarse con una furibunda Pansy.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste todo el verano? ¡Te estábamos buscando! ¡Tú Lord y tu padre te estaban buscando! ¿Y qué haces con esa sangre sucia y el traidor de Weasley?- le reclamó en voz baja, pero llena de desprecio.

\- Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, Pansy- le respondió, cortante, liberándose con un gesto brusco de la mano que lo retenía-. Y poco me importa como hayan desperdiciado el verano.

La Slytherin lo miró de arriba a abajo con asco.

\- ¿Eso es lo que deseas?, ¿convertirte en un peón reemplazable en el juego de Dumbledore?- Draco rio con amargura.

\- En ambos lados soy un peón, Pansy. Pero sé qué lado ganará esta guerra, y cuál de las dos causas es verdadera.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! - chilló, histérica-. ¡Tú, que eres el Príncipe...!

\- No soy el príncipe de nada. Sólo soy alguien que sabe lo que tiene que hacer- le interrumpió, dando la media vuelta y yéndose con los Gryffindors, quienes lo esperaban en la puerta del compartimiento.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero se sentía mucho más ligero ahora.

\- Creo que no debiste decir eso- dijo Hermione mientras buscaban a los demás.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

\- Tarde o temprano iba a tener que dejarlo en claro- respondió.

\- Para mí estuvo bien. ¡Su cara fue impagable!- intervino Ron, haciendo que el rubio riera y la castaña sonriera a su pesar.

Encontraron a los demás en un compartimiento casi al final del tren. Harry y Neville se encargaron de contarles las visitas que habían tenido (en su mayoría, alumnos curiosos y algún que otro grupo de Slytherin que buscaban intimidarlos), mientras que Ron les relato la confrontación que tuvo con Pansy, haciéndolo parecer más violento de lo que en verdad fue.

Draco no pudo evitar pensar que, si no hubiera sido un cretino desde el inicio, hubiera podido disfrutar de ello desde primer año. Tantas malas decisiones que no hubiera tomado, tantas cosas que habría hecho, tantas heridas que no existirían... sus nuevos amigos le habían perdonado todo, pero él no había terminado por hacerlo mismo con él. Sentía la desagradable sensación de ser una mancha en una prenda inmaculada bajo toda la alegría que sentía en esos momentos. Se preguntaba cómo es que su padrino podía soportar todo ello.

\- No te sientas mal, eres la pieza del rompecabezas que faltaba- le dijo Luna, apenas levantando la mirada de su ejemplar del Quisquilloso.

\- ¿Eh?- pregunto Ron, sin entender por qué la Ravenclaw había dicho eso.

Por otro lado, el rubio asintió, agradeciendo sin decirlo las palabras de la chica y preguntándose, de casualidad, si la joven podría leer las mentes o sólo era bastante perceptiva.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas, llegaron a Hogsmeade. Abriéndose paso entre empujones (más que nada por las personas que se le quedaban mirando raro), lograron llegar un carruaje desocupado, que los llevo hasta el castillo.

No fue sino hasta que cruzaron las puertas del Gran Comedor que Draco cayó en cuenta de algo: iban a tener que separarse. Iba a tener que ir solo hasta la mesa de su casa, al otro lado del Gran Comedor. Nunca se había detenido a pensar que tan horrible era esa tradición hasta ese momento.

\- Puedes venir con nosotros, ¿sabes? No hay ninguna regla que lo impida- ofreció Ginny.

\- Además, no dejaremos que nadie te diga nada- secundo Neville, en uno de esos escaso pero serios arranques de valentía.

El Slytherin titubeo. La oferta era tentadora, pero no podía aceptarla.

\- No creo que sea buena idea- negó.

Harry asintió.

\- Estaremos atentos para ayudarte, si nos necesitas- dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la mesa de Gryffindor junto con sus compañeros de casa.

Draco se dirigió hacia el lado contrario, sintiendo la mirada juzgadora de todo el Gran Comedor en su nuca.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa de su casa, vio como algunos de sus compañeros se apartaban. Del otro lado de la mesa, Blaise y Theo le dirigían miradas que no supo cómo interpretar. Se sentía como una paria.

Dejó de sentir la mirada de todos cuando anunciaron al nuevo profesor de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras pero, mientras seleccionaban a los nuevos integrantes de cada casa, las volvió a sentir con aún más fuerza.

Frustrado, supo que esa noche se le iba a hacer eterna.

* * *

Estaba siendo paranoico. Lo sabía bastante bien. Pero ningún Slytherin que llegó lejos alguna vez en la vida tenía ni un pelo de tonto, y él tampoco.

Así que, si para estar seguro de que no iba a recibir ningún tipo de "escarmiento" por parte de sus compañeros de casa era permanecer despierto durante toda la noche, lo haría. De todas formas, podía aprovechar las horas libres para dormir unos minutos.

Gruñendo levemente, se removió sobre su cama, bastante adormilado pese a todo.

Fue entonces cuando oyó los pasos que se aproximaban a su cama. Olvidando cualquier rastro de sueño que sentía, saco su varita de debajo de la almohada y se preparó para el ataque.

\- ¡Protego!- exclamo inmediatamente cuando sintió que corrían las cortinas de su cama. El encantamiento que le lanzaron rebotó contra el suyo y le dio de lleno a Goyle, quien lanzó un horrible chillido.

Eran muchos, sin contar a Goyle. Teniendo en cuenta la disparidad entre tamaños y formas, el grupo estaba conformado por alumnos de distintos años, aunque ninguno parecía menor de cuarto año.

No perdió mucho tiempo. Comenzó a lanzar cuanto hechizo se le ocurrió para poder abrirse paso hasta la salida, importándole poco si daba a su objetivo o no.

-¡No podrás huir eternamente, traidor!- oyó gritar a Pansy antes de que la puerta de entrada se cerrara tras él.

No podía pensar claramente. Una parte de él le decía que debía seguir moviéndose, siempre atento a cualquier movimiento hasta llegar a un lugar que fuera seguro, pero sus piernas no querían colaborar en lo más mínimo. No fue hasta que se le ocurrió el único lugar en dónde estaría a salvo que recuperó el movimiento: el despacho de su padrino.

Comenzó a correr, sin dejar de prestar atención a cada sonido que hubiera a su alrededor y de voltearse cada tanto para asegurarse de que no lo seguían. Se sentía como una joven versión de Ojoloco. La comparación lo hizo reír de forma histérica.

Tan concentrado estaba asegurándose de que nadie lo siguiera que no pudo evitar chocar contra algo frente suyo. Soltando un grito por el susto, se preparó para lanzar algún encantamiento.

\- Calma, Draco. Soy yo- le dijo Harry, apareciendo desde debajo de su capa.

\- ¡Harry!, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Draco, mirando con ojos como platos a su amigo y tratando de recuperar el aire tras la carrera.

\- Vi que te rodeaban y que luego salías corriendo de tu Sala Común- respondió mostrándole el Mapa del Merodeador. El rubio decidió no preguntar cómo había llegado tan rápido o por qué había estado viendo el mapa a esas horas-. Vamos, te llevaré con Severus.

El pelinegro lo cubrió con la capa, y ambos se dirigieron en silencio hacia el despacho del profesor.

Cuando llegaron, Harry tocó la puerta y esperaron bajo la capa hasta que el pocimista abrió la puerta. El profesor apareció con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, que se transformó en una mueca de confusión al ver aparecer a Draco.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, mas la cerró inmediatamente y le dirigió una mirada a Draco, dejando que este le contara la situación a su padrino.

\- Mis compañeros de casa intentaron atacarme- confesó, y le relató lo sucedido a su padrino.

Severus lo escuchó atentamente, con el rostro impasible que (como él sabía) era signo de autocontrol, no falta de interés. Cuando terminó de contar, pudo notar que el profesor se contenía de ir a suministrar varios castigos.

\- Dormirás aquí esta noche, mañana veré qué hacer- le indicó, transformando su sofá en una cómoda cama-. Harry, te acompañaré hasta tu Sala Común y luego iré a hablar con Dumbledore. Cuando vuelva, espero que estés dormido, Draco. Si no, te suministraré una pócima de sueño- le advirtió antes de salir del despacho con el Gryffindor.

Sabiendo que la amenaza era en serio, el rubio se metió a la cama y trato de dormir.

No fue sino hasta que estuvo casi dormido que cayó en cuenta de algo bastante importante: su padrino había estado esperando a alguien. Había estado esperando a Harry.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, al llegar al Gran Comedor, ni siquiera lo dudó y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor. Se sentó entre sus amigos, atrayendo la mirada sorprendida y juzgadora de los demás alumnos, que obviamente le recalcaban que ese no era su lugar.

Ignorando a las demás casas, fijó su mirada en la mesa de Slytherin, donde el grupo que lo había atacado lo veían entre indignados y furiosos. Devolviéndoles una mirada retadora, siguió pasando su vista entre sus compañeros de casa, los cuales estaban cuchicheando entre ellos. Los únicos que se veían bastante anonadados si quiera para hablar eran Blaise, Theo y Daphne.

\- ¿Estás bien, Draco?- le pregunto Hermione, preocupada.

Él volvió la mirada a la mesa, dónde sus amigos lo veían preocupados y listos para demostrarles su apoyo contra cualquiera (incluso si era él mismo).

-Por supuesto- respondió, sonriendo.

La llegada de los horarios desvió el tema.

* * *

Acababa de salir de Aritmancia cuando alguien lo tomó del brazo e hizo que entrara en un aula vacía.

\- ¿Qué cara...?- empezó antes de notar quiénes lo retenían-. ¿Ustedes también van a intentar hechizarme?- gruño, sacando su varita.

\- Bájale la espuma a tu chocolate, Draco. Sólo queremos hablar- dijo Blaise, rodando los ojos.

\- Muy bien. Hablen- concedió el rubio, cruzándose de hombros.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste este verano?- pregunto Theo.

\- Si vienen a buscar información, pueden irse bien a la...

\- ¡Draco, estábamos preocupados por ti!- lo interrumpió Daphne, un tanto nerviosa-. Durante todo el verano no dejamos de oír los planes que el Lord tenía para ti, o que tan duros serían los castigos que recibirías cuando te encontraran.

\- También intervenían nuestra correspondencia- agrego Nott-. Para asegurarse de que no nos mandaras un mensaje diciendo dónde estabas, si es que alguna vez decidías escribirnos...

\- Dejémoslo simplemente en que decidí desertar del lado del Señor Tenebroso y estuve escondido- respondió, descruzando los brazos.

Los tres asintieron, sin buscar más explicaciones.

\- Respecto a lo de Potter y sus amigos...- empezó Blaise.

\- Ahora también son mis amigos- lo cortó el rubio.

\- Bien. Y en cuanto a lo de anoche...

\- Ninguno de los tres sabía que iba a pasar- dijo Daphne, con tanta sinceridad que Draco no necesitó más pruebas.

\- Lo importante es que no participaron- declaró.

\- ¿Estas consciente de que no eres bienvenido en la Sala Común, y que cualquiera que te hable recibirá el mismo trato?-consultó Theo.

\- Lo estoy. ¿Y ustedes?

Los Slytherins le sonrieron.

\- De todas formas, siempre pensé que la Sala Común de Slytherin es demasiado húmeda para mi gusto- comento Blaise.

* * *

La cena de esa noche fue bastante silenciosa. Todas las miradas estaban concentradas en el pequeño grupo que estaba reunido en la mesa de Gryffindor, integrado por leones, serpientes y hasta una águila.

Los demás alumnos los veían entre sorprendidos y alertados. Una cosa era que UN alumno de otra casa se sentara en una mesa que no le correspondía (aunque, por lo general, sólo lo hacían los hermanos y las parejas), y otra muy distinta era aquello.

Aun así, nadie se atrevió a decir ni una palabra sobre ello. Después de todo, los maestros tampoco se oponían y, si lo pensaban bien, ellos varias veces quisieron hacer lo mismo con sus amigos, pero por temor al qué dirán no se habían atrevido.

Y así, sin saberlo, el grupo había sembrado la semilla del cambio.

* * *

 **Insisto, merezco un premio por eso.**

 **Ok, no. El capítulo no es tan largo, y casi ni hay mención de Snarry, pero si son capaces de darse cuenta de las cosas, habrán notado algo muy importante en este capítulo. Algo que ayudará mucho en el avance o el retroceso de la pareja principal.**

 **Bueno, como no quiero hacerles más spoiler, sólo me queda rogar porque dejen un review. ¡Les estaría muy agradecida!**

 **Ahora sí, me despido. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo sé, soy una persona inconstante. No tengo excusas. Simplemente no me quede quieta el tiempo suficiente como para ponerme a escribir nada.**

 **Más allá de eso, espero que sepan disculparme y que disfruten el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Advertencia: nada que ya no sepan.**

 **Disclaimer: La última vez que vi mi documento no aparecía como J. K. Rowling, así que (obviamente) Harry Potter no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para mi historia.**

* * *

 **Cómo conquistar a un Gryffindor y no morir en el intento**

 **Capítulo 6:** **De aliados inesperados y vejetes entrometidos**

Los cambios en Hogwarts se dieron rápidamente, pero nadie fue capaz de darse cuenta de ello al principio.

Comenzó al día siguiente de que el grupo de Slytherin decidiera sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor. En principio sólo fueron un par de personas que decidieron hacer la prueba más, al no recibir ninguna amonestación, a la hora de la cena las cuatro mesas estaban completamente mezcladas.

Eso ocasionó que se dejaran de lado ciertos prejuicios con respecto a los Slytherins, quienes empezaron a sentarse con los alumnos de otras casas con quienes sentían más "afinidad", construyendo poco a poco amistades que, si bien no lograban que abandonaran del todo su vieja mentalidad, si lograban que vieran que no todo lo que les habían enseñado fuera totalmente cierto, y contribuye a que la mayoría de ellos se volvieran "neutrales".

\- Por lo menos ahora podrán volver a los dormitorios- comentó Hermione durante una cena a mediados de septiembre.

\- Lástima, ya me estaba acostumbrando a los ronquidos de Ron- dijo Blaise, ocasionando que todos se rieran.

Sin embargo, no todos se habían adaptado al cambio. Un grupo de Slytherins (liderados por Pansy y Crabbe) seguían oponiendo resistencia, y no dudaban en atacar a los "traidores a la sangre" cuando los encontraban solos.

Esto provocó que, a su vez, los demás Slytherins los hechizaran como represalia, por lo que tuvieron que ser trasladados de sus dormitorios a habitaciones en desuso para evitar nuevas confrontaciones.

A su vez, aún había miembros de las otras casa que desconfiaban plenamente de los Slytherins, y evitaban comunicarse con ellos más de los necesarios. Si bien eran mucho menos violentos y peligrosos, podían llegar a ser bastantes groseros e intransigentes.

\- No entiendo por qué actúa así- comentó Harry una vez que Ernie se despidió de ellos de mala gana cuando Draco se acercó al grupo.

\- Ya se le pasará. Ya verá que su actitud no tiene sentido, y se disculpará por haber sido tan descortés- dijo Hannah a la vez que Justin asentía.

Ambos habían aceptado a Draco y sus amigos casi de inmediato, y no podían entender la actitud de su compañero.

\- Si tu lo dices...- comentó Ron con un tono que no dejaba a dudas de que dudaba que no fuera cierto.

Aun así, el grupo no tenía mucho tiempo para darle vueltas al asunto. Las clases de sexto año eran muy difíciles; y si alguno albergo esperanzas de que Sirius no fuera tan duro, pronto tuvieron que abandonarlas.

La primera clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con Sirius inició con un ambiente bastante tenso y expectante. La mayoría de los alumnos parecían intimidados ante su presencia, y Harry pensó que era porque muchos de ellos habían crecido creyendo que Sirius era uno de los mayores seguidores de Voldemort. Aun así, pensó para sí mismo, no se ve tan aterrador como la primera vez que yo lo vi. Ese día, Sirius llevaba ropa parecida a la usada por los punks de los '70 bajo una túnica negra abierta.

Si Sirius notó algo, no dio señas de ello. Leyó los nombres de la lista (muchos de ellos, ex-participantes del ED), dándose tiempo para comprobar que no se olvida de ninguno; para después apoyarse contra su escritorio y mirarlos antes de hablar.

\- Estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes me conocen, aunque no por cosas buenas. Habrán oído hablar a sus padres de mi supuesta traición a los Potter, de i escape de Azkaban y fueron "testigos" de mi intromisión en Hogwarts hace unos cuanto años. Sobre lo primero, todo lo que diré es que fue completamente falso. Sobre lo demás no pienso decir ni una palabra- y les lanzó una mirada que dejaba en claro que las preguntas sobre el tema tampoco serían bienvenidas-. Estoy aquí para enseñarles a defenderse; y es lo que pienso hacer. He leído los informes de los otros profesores (si es que se puede usar esa palabra para ellos), y he hablado con el profesor Lupin sobre lo visto en clase. Debo decirles que su programa es el único que tiene sentido- hubieron murmullos de aprobación-, y que perdieron mucho tiempo por culpa de esa harpía del ministerio- más murmullos y algunas risitas-; pero también sé que muchos de ustedes no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados, así que espero que no tengan muchos problemas.

Harry pasó la mirada por los ex-miembros del ED que estaban en la clase, y vio que la mayoría lucían orgullosos.

\- Aun así, no crean que va a ser tan fácil- continuó Sirius-, No importa qué tan serias hayan sido esas prácticas, la mayoría está lejos de saber lo que un verdadero duelo; y eso es algo de lo que deberían estar agradecidos- el orgullo casi palpable de la mayoría disminuyó-. Pero, cambiemos de tema. ¿Alguno sabe qué son los hechizos no-verbales?- la mano de Hermione fue la primera en levantarse-. ¿Hermione?

\- Los hechizos no-verbales son encantamientos que no son necesarios pronunciar para que funcionen- respondió la castaña.

\- Exacto. La magia no-verbal es bastante difícil de realizar y requiere una buena dosis de práctica, ya que es necesario tener mucha disciplina y concentración mental. De todas formas, esta clase de magia supone una gran ventaja. ¿Alguien puede decir por qué?

Nuevamente fue Hermione quien contestó:

\- Porque tu adversario no sabe qué clase de magia vas a realizar y eso te proporciona una ventaja monetaria.

\- Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Básicamente a eso dedicaremos la clase de hoy. Formen parejas e intenten lanzar encantamientos sin hablar. Los que lo logren al final de la clase, recibirán una recompensa.

Todos se pusieron en parejas y comenzaron a practicar. Sirus caminaba entre los grupos y les daba consejos o aclaraciones de lo que debían hacer.

Pronto, Harry tuvo que admitir que no era nada sencillo. Él y Ron se encontraban practicando juntos, y ninguno fue capaz de lanzar ningún hechizo.

Los que sí fueron capaces de hacerlo fueron Hermione, Draco (quienes practicaban juntos), Theo, una chica de Ravenclaw y, para sorpresa de la mayoría, Neville (él alegaba que le había salido solo al ver que el hechizo de Theo había funcionado). Los cinco recibieron una rana de chocolate cada uno al final de la clase, y fueron los únicos que no tuvieron tarea.

Los demás profesores también empezaron a enseñarles con magia no-verbal, y le daban más tarea a quiénes encontraban diciendo los hechizos por lo bajo.

Con todo eso, el grupo esperaba con ansias la llegada de la clases de Pociones y la nueva actitud de Snape, pero (como en el caso de Sirius) pronto se vieron decepcionados.

\- Tal vez la mayoría de ustedes se sorprenda de poder cursar esta materia este año- había empezado tras comprobar la lista-; pero no se dejen engañar. Los ÉXTASIS de Pociones son bastantes más complejos que todo lo que han visto hasta ahora, y aquellos que no puedan seguir el ritmo a las clases deberán abandonarlas, y no volver nunca más.

Y les mandó una mirada llena de maldad a Ron y a Harry.

\- Por ahora, comenzaremos con algo sencillo: un filtro de la muerte en vida. Las instrucciones- sacudió la varita y las instrucciones aparecieron en el pizarrón-. ¿Qué están esperando?

La clase pasó de forma lenta. Pese a que Harry y Ron habían mejorado bastante sus habilidades gracias a las lecciones que Severus les había dado en verano, él no se abstuvo de hacer comentarios sarcásticos acerca de sus pociones. Tampoco prestó la menor atención a la poción de Hermione y si se dirigía a Draco, era sólo para hacer comentarios hirientes.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿volver a Hogwarts lo convirtió nuevamente en un malnacido o qué?- se quejó Ron mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- lo defendió Harry-. Sólo que aún tiene un papel que desempeñar, ¿recuerdas? Hubiera sido muy sospechoso que de repente nos tratara a todos bien. Además, Draco y yo ya habíamos sido advertido que iba a tener que hacer eso.

\- Fue peor de lo que pensé- comentó Draco, un tanto decaído-. Siento haberme reído de ustedes durante tantos años.

\- Ya no tiene importancia. El pasado, pisado- dijo Ron restándole importancia.

\- Tampoco le prestes mucha atención a lo que dice Severus. Sabes que no piensa nada de eso- lo consoló Hermione, sacándole una sonrisa.

Las clases no eran la únicas preocupaciones del grupo. Harry, Ron, Ginny y Draco tenían que practicar para sus equipos de Quidditch, que se sumaba a las obligaciones de delegados de Hermione, Draco y Ron.

Por si fuera poco, los primeros días de octubre se anunciaron clases de duelo opcionales impartidas por los profesores Sirius Black... y Severus Snape.

\- Tendremos que ir para evitar que se maten- comentó Draco cuando se sentaron en el Gran Comedor luego de leer el anuncio.

\- ¿No te parece un poco exagerado?- preguntó Neville, un tanto nervioso.

\- Créeme, no lo es- respondió Harry.

Pese a la convivencia en Grimmauld Place, ni Sirius ni Severus había hecho el menor intento de llevarse bien. Y el hecho de volver a Hogwarts convertidos nuevamente en iguales parecía haber empeorado todo. No sólo era la evidente tensión entre ambos en la mesa de los profesores, sino también que su padrino había decidido (de forma casi unilateral) enseñarle algunos "secretos de Hogwarts" que no aparecían en el mapa, lo que evitaba que muchas veces pudiera ir a hablar con Severus. Lo que más destacaban de esos momentos es que Sirius les enseñaba a Harry y sus amigos (que se terminaron uniendo casi sin querer a las salidas) a convertirse en animagos.

Para contrarrestar las horas que su padrino le robaba, Severus lo "castigaba" por cosas sin sentido, lo que ocasionaba que Harry tuviera muy pocas noches libres para los entrenamientos de Quidditch (sus tareas podía realizarlas en el despacho de Severus).

Blaise negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo es que Dumbledore no ve venir el desastre?- preguntó.

\- Tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho, ¿no crees? Ni siquiera está en la escuela- respondió Theo.

\- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Harry, dirigiendo la vista hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Era verdad. El asiento que ocupaba Dumbledore en la mesa de los profesores estaba vacío. Asombrado, Harry se preguntó cómo es que no lo había notado antes.

\- Lleva así unos cuantos días- comentó Hermione.

\- ¿Dónde estará?- preguntó Daphne.

\- Supongo que estará buscando algo- dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Algo cómo qué?- preguntó Ginny, a lo que la castaña se encogió de hombros.

\- Esto va a terminar mal, se los aseguro- vaticinó Ron.

Mas ese no fue el caso. Tal vez fuera para dar un buen ejemplo o porque ninguno quería molestar a Dumbledore (o a McGonagall, quien los supervisaba desde lejos), pero la clase pasó con relativa calma (el grupo la comparaba con el desastre resultante del segundo año... y tenían mucho que agradecer). Si bien las intenciones de ambos profesores eran hostiles (ambos respaldados por el argumento de que querían demostrar lo que era un verdadero duelo), ninguno le causó un verdadero daño a su adversario.

\- Es decir, tu estrategia no funcionó como querías- comentó Remus a su pareja una de las pocas veces que pudieron verse sin que hubiera una misión de por medio.

Sirius puso una cara parecida a la de un niño que no consiguió lo que se proponía.

\- ¡Se suponía que debía usar uno de sus trucos sucios! ¡Mi plan perfecto para que Harry se diera cuenta de la clase de sabandija que es no funcionó!- refunfuñó.

El licántropo rodó los ojos, y decidió besar apasionadamente a su pareja para que olvidara el tema por un buen rato.

Por el entusiasmo con que este le correspondía, podía dar por zanjado el asunto por unas cuantas horas.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca terminando su tarea para Pociones, desviando cada tanto la mirada hacía Draco. El rubio y ella habían acordado ir a estudiar juntos en la biblioteca (Neville y Theo decidieron ir a repasar para Herbología, mientras que Daphne ayudaba a su hermana menor con Transformaciones en la sala común de Slytherin, y Blaise se había negado en ir a la biblioteca), pero el Slytherin no había pasado de escribir el título del ensayo.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Draco?- le preguntó, cautelosa, esperando que el rubio no estuviera tan perdido en sus pensamientos como para no oírla.

El joven soltó un ligero respingo, y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Acabo de recordar algo de cuando fui al despacho de mi padrino la primera noche- dijo, y algo en su tono la hizo pensar en que era algo muy importante.

De forma instintiva, Hermione puso su mano sobre la de Draco, y le indicó con un gesto que continuará. El joven se tranquilizó un poco por el gesto, pero no perdió del todo su inquietud.

\- Bueno, esto te parecerá un poco absurdo pero, ¿sabes que Harry y yo nos encontramos en medio del camino? Al principio me pareció algo raro, pero no le di mucha importancia, y recién lo acabo de conectar con otra cosa que note: Severus lo estaba esperando- dijo, más rápido de lo normal.

Aunque al principio no entendió la exaltación de su amigo, al final la maga entendió lo que quiso decirle. Pero, ¡era imposible!

\- ¿No insinuaras...?- comenzó, abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- No lo sé; la verdad, no lo sé- respondió Draco, pasándose la mano libre por su cabello-. Sé que es absurdo, por el tema de la edad y que seguramente son solo amigos... pero también tiene sentido... ¿no?

Hermione reflexionó durante unos momentos. Algo de sentido tenía. Eso explicaría, por lo menos, el humor cambiante del profesor en el año pasado, además de la ira que sintió cuando se internaron en el Bosque Prohibido y el cambio de actitud hacia Harry durante el verano.

\- ¿Crees...?- empezó, mirando hacia su alrededor para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie cerca-, ¿crees que son pareja?

\- No lo sé, no lo creo- negó Draco-. Dudo de que mi padrino haya revelado sus sentimientos, y que Harry se haya dado cuenta de ellos.

\- ¡Pero Harry tiene que saberlo!- exclamó la joven, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de Madame Pince.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!- dijo el rubio en voz baja-. ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si estamos en lo correcto!

La Gryffindor se mordió el labio, pensativa. Era verdad: ellos sólo tenían la ligera sospecha de que el profesor estaba enamorado de su amigo; pero algo muy dentro suyo le decía que así era.

\- ¿Y si hacemos algo para comprobarlo?- propuso.

\- ¿Algo cómo qué?- preguntó el Slytherin, a lo que ella se encogió de hombros. El rubio lo pensó durante unos segundos-. Esta bien, acepto. Pero con una condición.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Sea cual sea la respuesta, apoyaremos a mi padrino con esto.

Hermione le sonrió.

\- Dalo por hecho.

* * *

Harry esperaba pacientemente a la llegada de Severus. Ambos habían recibido una citación por parte del director la semana anterior (pese a que el hombre no se encontraba en la escuela), y el pocimista había insistido en que fueran juntos desde la torre de Gryffindor. La razón era obvia: aunque Harry llevará la capa, siempre había una posibilidad de que esta fallara, y la presencia del profesor podía ser la diferencia entre un verdadero castigo o un "castigo".

Aun así, Harry estaba algo preocupado. Hacía unos días, Sirius había ido con el director a una misión secreta, pero solo Dumbledore había vuelto ese día. Pese a lo prometido por su padrino, este no se había dejado ver en todo el día, y Harry estaba preocupado de que estuviera seriamente herido.

Por otro lado, la ausencia de Sirius significó un incremento en el tiempo que pasó con Severus.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Harry recordó la visita que le había hecho el día anterior.

Había recibido un "castigo" por parte de Severus (qué había consistido en ayudarlo a hacer el inventario, tarea que no tardaron mucho en completar), por lo que estaban los dos en el despacho del pocimista, compartiendo un momento de silencio bastante cómodo como para romperlo.

El problema fue cuando, al terminar con los deberes de sus asignaturas, el Gryffindor había comenzado a pasear por el despacho distraídamente. Hasta ese momento no había notado lo poco y nada que dejaba entrever el lugar de la personalidad del mayor.

\- Cuéntame algo sobre ti- le pidió, sentándose en la silla más próxima al Slytherin.

Severus enarcó una ceja, apartándose un poco del muchacho.

\- Te he dicho todo sobre mí- repuso con tono seco, pero con gesto suave.

Harry negó.

\- Nunca me has dicho cuál es tu libro favorito, o la banda que más te gusta...

\- ¿Y de verdad quieres saber eso?- cuestionó, con voz conmovida que Harry no notó.

\- Yo te lo he dicho- respondió Harry, sonriendo.

El pocimista suspiro, pero no parecía molesto.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

Desde allí empezaron a hablar de los gustos (y disgustos) del Slytherin. Por la forma en que el pocimista se expresaba, le pareció que hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba de ello.

Harry se preguntó si estaba bien sentirse tan orgulloso de ser el primero en años al que el mayor le confiaba todo eso.

Un sonido fuera de la Sala Común le hizo volver al presente. Miró el mapa del merodeador, que le dejó saber que Severus lo esperaba del otro lado del retrato.

Poniéndose la capa, salió al pasillo para encontrarse con el pocimista.

\- Estoy aquí- dijo, tirando de la capa al mayor.

Snape gruñó.

\- Vayamos a ver qué quiere Dumbledore.

* * *

Dumbledore miraba fijamente hacia el techo de su despacho. Había sido una suerte haber ido con Sirius y Remus a la cabaña. La reliquia que se encontraba allí era una tentación muy grande como para dejarla pasar, y no quería imaginarse las consecuencias que hubiera tenido si hubiera ido solo.

Por otro lado, tenía que decidir qué hacer. Las nuevas circunstancias hacían que algunos de sus planes tuvieran que cambiar, pero tampoco podía hacer cambios totales hasta que todo acabara por acomodarse.

Aunque, si ellos se dieran cuenta...

Desenvolvió un caramelo de limón con pesadez. No podía forzarles a nada, pero tal vez podía llevarlos por el camino correcto...

La puerta del despacho se abrió, dejando ver a un inexpresivo Severus y a un impaciente Harry.

\- Mis muchachos, me alegra que hayan podido venir- comentó con su jovialidad habitual.

El pocimista gruñó, convocando otra silla cerca del escritorio para Harry. Al director no se le escapó que la silla estuviera más cerca de lo que normalmente lo hubiera hecho.

\- Como recordarán, les dije que estas "clases" eran fundamentales para derrotar a Voldemort, y quiero que tengan presente ello en todo momento- les dijo, convocando su pensadero y vertiendo el contenido de una botella en él. Notó que tanto Harry como Severus se veían ligeramente incómodos ante el objeto, por lo que les sonrió con calma-. Sé que ambos han tenido malas experiencias con esto, pero no les pediría que entraran si no fuera absolutamente necesario.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con la profecía, señor?- le preguntó Harry. Severus y él ya se habían acercado a la vasija.

\- Lo tiene todo que ver, y a la vez nada- respondió mientras los tres se inclinaban y eran absorbidos por el pensadero.

El recuerdo era de un hombre del Ministerio de Magia que había ido a visitar a la familia Gaunt por un crimen cometido contra un muggle. Los tres acompañaron al hombre durante la interacción.

Harry se movía más, preguntaba cosas e intentaba interceder cuando la discusión subía de tono, olvidando completamente que se trataba simplemente de un recuerdo. Severus, por otro lado, se mantuvo en silencio, observándolo todo.

Cuando el recuerdo terminó, los tres fueron expulsados del pensadero, y cada uno volvió a su asiento en silencio, reflexionando acerca de lo que acababan de ver.

\- Marvolo...- susurró, entonces, Harry.

\- Si, me alegra que hayas caído en ese detalle, Harry- comentó Dumbledore-. Aquel hombre era el abuelo de Dumbledore.

\- Entonces, esa mujer...- comenzó Severus.

\- Merope Gaunt, la madre de Voldemort. Y, como adivinaran, el hombre que fue atacado por Morfín era Tom Riddle padre.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que...?- empezó el pocimista, pero él mismo encontró la respuesta a su pregunta-. Usó una Amortentia, ¿no es así?

\- Es probable- respondió Dumbledore con un asentimiento-. Lo importante aquí es que, una vez libre de su padre y su hermano (ambos fueron arrestados y enviados a Azkaban), usó sus dotes mágicos que hasta entonces había mantenido ocultos, y logró hacer que Tom Riddle se enamorara y huyera con ella.

Sin embargo, en algún momento antes del nacimiento de su hijo, Tom abandonó a Merope. Tal vez Merope dejó de tratar de controlarlo creyendo que se quedaría a su lado por el bien de su hijo, o que la amaba sin el uso de ningún artilugio. Las razones no están del todo en claro, pero creo que lo más determinante de todo fue saber que se trataba de una bruja.

Severus miró hacía el suelo. Dumbledore supuso que esa parte de la historia le hacía recordar un poco a la de sus propios padres. Harry también debió haber pensado lo mismo, ya que tomó una de las manos del pocimista.

Este lo miró primero sorprendido, más luego agradecido por el gesto.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con Merope?- preguntó Harry, aun sin soltar la mano del pocimista, y sin hacer un gesto de retirarla pronto.

\- Debo decir que la pobre no pudo reponerse del abandono de Riddle. Abandonada por el amor de su vida, desesperada, sin lugar a donde ir, embarazada y sin dinero, vendió su única posesión de valor (el relicario de su familia), y fue a parar a un orfanato en el Londres Muggle, donde murió luego de dar a luz a su único hijo- respondió el director.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? Tenía un hijo recién nacido que la necesitaba, ¿por qué se dejó morir?- inquirió Harry, molesto y pensando en el sacrificio de su propia madre.

\- ¿Acaso te compadeces de Voldemort?- preguntó Dumbledore.

Harry se quedó callado, sin saber qué responder. El anciano asintió.

\- Es algo complicado, Harry. Debes entender que el único deseo que tenía Merope en esta vida era estar junto con Tom Riddle y, cuando este la abandonó, también lo hizo su deseo de vivir, aun si fuera por su propio hijo- dijo el anciano con calma-. El amor, Harry, no sólo es nuestro mayor aliado y fuente de consuelo en los momentos más oscuros, sino también aquello que puede llegar a destruirnos- agregó, dirigiendole una mirada intensa al maestro de pociones.

Severus, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, no se le pasó por encima la mirada que le dirigía el director. Sabía lo que esa mirada le reprochaba: el casi haberse dejado consumir por su amor por Lily, y el no haber declarado aún su amor por Harry. Si a eso le sumaba el hecho de haber encontrado muchos paralelismos entre la historia de Merope Gaunt y su propia madre... era evidente que no podía ocultar su molestia.

Harry también captó la mirada que el director le daba a su profesor, y se le estrujó el corazón al pensar que, posiblemente, el Slytherin siguiera completamente enamorado de su madre. (Y una pequeña parte de él, muy en el fondo de su mente incluso para ser debidamente reconocida, sintió un poco de celos por ello).

\- Pero, bueno, el tiempo apremia señores, y nosotros tenemos otro recuerdo que observar- anunció el director, sacando de sus pensamientos a Harry y a Severus.

Como si recién cayeran en cuenta de ello, ambos separaron sus manos.

\- Quedamos en que Merope, desolada, llegó al Londres muggle, donde tuvo a su hijo, Tom Riddle hijo. Antes de morir, ella dejó sus indicaciones de cómo debía llamarse el niño, y luego fue dejado en el orfanato muggle, donde vivió sus primeros años de vida.

\- El próximo recuerdo, entonces, debe ser de cuando vayan a entregarle su carta, ¿no es así?- dedujo el pocimista.

\- Exacto- respondió el anciano, vertiendo una nueva botella en el pensadero.

\- Profesor, ¿de quién es el recuerdo?- no pudo evitar preguntar Harry, que ya estaba inclinado sobre la vasija.

\- En este caso, mío.

El recuerdo comenzó con un Dumbledore más joven y con ropas menos estrafalarias caminando con su andar característico por el Londres muggle. Harry hizo un comentario acerca de lo bien que se veía el director en esa época, haciendo sonreír al anciano y fruncir el ceño al Slytherin.

Llegaron al orfanato muggle, que era atendido por una mujer joven con aspecto de vivir constantemente estresada. Siguieron al Dumbledore del recuerdo hasta el despacho de la mujer, y a ninguno se le pasó por encima la manipulación sutil del actual director para sacar más información sobre Riddle de la mujer.

Y, finalmente, fueron a la habitación de Riddle. Severus se sintió bastante incómodo al conocer al Señor Tenebroso de niño, más ante las muestras de crueldad sin remordimiento que este aplicaba desde su infancia.

Harry, que ya conocía al Riddle joven por su segundo año, no se sintió incómodo, pero sí sentía rechazo y (aunque no le gustara) cierta fascinación y admiración por lo rápido que se adapta a la nueva información acerca de su origen.

\- ¿Usted sabía?, ¿sabía en lo que él iba a convertirse?- inquirió Snape al salir del recuerdo.

\- Lo sospechaba. Creía que podía llegar a corregir sus actitudes y llevarlo por el buen camino- respondió el director con su simpleza característica mientras desenvuelve un caramelo de limón.

Severus bufó. Aunque estuviera agradecido con el director por darle una segunda oportunidad cuando nadie más lo hubiera hecho, no podía evitar sentirse frustrado por su negativa a ver los casos perdidos.

\- Usted siempre lo vigiló, ¿no es así?- dijo Harry-. Me lo dijo el Riddle que salió del diario: "A Dumbledore nunca le agrade como a los otros profesores..."

\- Correcto, Harry. Pero esa una historia para otro noche- contestó el anciano, dirigiendo la vista hacia la ventana-. Creo que ya hemos acabado por hoy- los despidió.

\- Profesor, yo... ¿puedo decirle de esto a mis amigos?- preguntó Harry, vacilante.

\- Claro que sí, muchacho. En estos momentos, más que nunca, es cuando necesitas a tus amigos- le respondió.

Severus frunció el ceño. No le parecía seguro que información tan importante se divulgará entre jóvenes que no tenían forma de defenderse de ataques legeremantes, pero decidió que era mejor no discutir con el director, y le indicó a Harry para irse.

El ojiverde le obedeció, y se encaminó hacía la puerta junto con él. Sin embargo, antes de salir del despacho, Harry notó dos objetos bastantes peculiares sobre una mesita. Eran el relicario y el anillo que había visto en el primer recuerdo, aunque ahora tuvieran un corte transversal en ellos.

\- Señor, estos objetos estaban en el primer recuerdo- mencionó el Gryffindor más joven, haciendo que Snape dirigiera la vista hacia los curiosos objetos.

\- Muy atento, Harry- dijo Dumbledore, bastante complacido.

\- Pero, ¿no deberían estar también la armónica* o algo parecido?- pregunto, extrañado.

\- Buena deducción, pero eso son sólo objetos.

Y con esa respuesta tan confusa, ambos salieron del despacho.

* * *

 **Ya sé que lo largo del capítulo no compensa la espera, pero estoy sorprendida de lo mucho que escribí. Son trece páginas en mi cuaderno (siempre escribo todo a mano primero), y casi nueve páginas en el Word. Creo que estoy un poco orgullosa de mi misma.**

 **Ignorando mi momento de vanidad, espero que hayan disfrutado el nuevo capítulo (si es que alguien queda como para leerlo). Si llegaron hasta aquí, me encantaría que dejaran un reviews con sus opiniones, comentarios, tomatazos o lo que quieran.**

 **También, si tienen alguna pregunta, estaría muy feliz de poder contestarles.**

 **Hasta la próxima (que espero que sea muy pronto).**

 **Pd: ¿Alguien está jugando Hogwarts Mystery? Debo admitir que ya estoy un poco (muy) obsesionada con el juego, jeje.**

 ***: no recuerdo exáctamente cuáles eran los objetos que Riddle le quitó a los niños del orfanato, así que puse lo que me pareció. Si no era una armónica lo que se encontraba entre los objetos, pido disculpas.**


End file.
